Darkest Bite
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Story is currently being rewritten...I'll have it up again soon...
1. Prologue

_**Sorry folks, but I've decided to re-write this story. I'm not entirely sure why, but I do believe that I can make it a bit better than it is right now. I do hope that all of you out there will forgive me for doing this: especially those that have been kind enough to review. Don't get me wrong I love the story like it is…but something tells me that re-writing it will be a million times better right now. Okay. *takes a deep breath* Let us get the ball rolling! *Blush* DON'T FOLLOW THAT PUN!**_

_**OH! I don't own anything except for Sarah…some of the plot that's never in the books or the movies…and whatever else I can manage to squeeze in here. SM owns everything else! I'm just playing around with the story for strictly entertainment purposes only. Like I'm saying: I AIN'T MAKING A DAMN DIME FROM THIS STORY!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It would be so much easier for me to be compassionate, if compassionate meant smacking people in the head.

And I did I ever wanna smack the tar out of someone!


	2. New start

_Ain't this just peachy?_

I couldn't help think that particular thought as our Mom drove us to the airport. Actually, Phil was the one who drove, Mom just sat next to him constantly asking Bella and I if we were sure that we wanted to go through with moving to Forks to be with our father. Well…whilst my sister might not to go, I sure as hell do! A change of scenery and the chance to forget what the hell happened a year ago is all I need to make me an eternally happy woman! Er, seventeen year old girl at any rate.

Bella couldn't really understand why I was so hyped up to go, but we came to a mutual understanding that leaving was the best thing we could possibly do for Mom. She needed to be on the road with Phil…

"Are you girls sure you want to go through with this?" Mom asked us again before we got on the plane.

I inwardly sighed, nodding my head as Bella plastered a fake smile on her face and lied through her teeth. Like I said, I wanted to go, she didn't. Bella couldn't lie to save her life, but for some reason she'd been able to repeat this one so many times it was starting to sound convincing. At least to everyone else. Not to me, I can easily read through such things. That's how I managed to get through last year as being a rape victim. Yep, I can say and think the word without flinching back…well much.

Right, onto more chipper news!

Bella and I sat right next to each other, trying to come up with some kind of conversation. Don't get me wrong, we love each other dearly, but after last year, somehow we lost that connection that we used to have. Bells was six months older than me and we were like joined at the hip since we were infants, but like I said last year kind of tore that connection apart and it's become really hard to try to bring it back. Believe it or not, I don't think we could be as close as we once were. It's sad, but undeniably true. Well, at least we were trying.

"What do think Charlie will do about the sleeping arrangements?" Bells asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Good question.

I sighed. "I'm not too sure." We did share a room the first few months that we were born. Bella and I took turns throughout each summer visiting Dad…so I'm not too sure what he's gonna do about the sleeping arrangements.

I grinned suddenly. "Maybe he'll give me the attic!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You do love that area of the house, don't you?"

Damn right I did! It was one of the best places to hide out! I had spent a lot of time there the past few months trying to keep myself under control. Hell, that was one of the first places I went too when I got back from the hospital (I HATE THOSE PLACES!).

When we finally reached Port Angeles, Dad was waiting by the gate looking happy, yet a little awkward. What was he supposed to do with two teenage daughters? Well, hug us for one thing, catch Bella as she stumbles from the plane…and continuously ask me if I'm all right.

Sheesh! People have been asking me that question so many times throughout the past year, I'm half tempted to pitch a bitch fit just to stop all of it! Or get a ball bat to get the point across that I am perfectly fine. Now that most of the nightmares have stopped and I'm not scared of my own damn shadow anymore. Seriously…I wanted to beat my own brains out for allowing myself to become a victim for a year. So I made a promise that this year I would not allow myself to go back into that 'dead' phase! Nope, I am gonna be happy, date and live. OR um, just try to be happy and live. I'm not entirely sure about the whole dating thing. Yeah…I need a little more time on that one.

Once we got to Forks. I did find out that Dad had cleaned out the attic for me to use. Apparently Mom had called to tell him that I like being in those kinds of places. Makes me feel safe. And Charlie (Dad) being the Chief of Police wanted to do all that he could to make his daughters feel safe. Not that I'm complaining. And mind you I am not. I think it's rather sweet, but as my father has a hard time dealing with emotions I opt not to tell him so. I made sure to tell Bells once we got our bags to our respective rooms. Of course, Bella didn't pack all that much since she and I didn't have much when it came to winter clothing. I made sure that the money that was pooled was mainly used on Bella and not me. I had been babied enough for a year and even during that time I didn't think it fair that Bella be put out in the background. She didn't mind it though she once told me. She was just glad to have me back. I think that's the closest we both came to tears…I would rather it be from something a lot happier than me getting out of the hospital.

I can tell you right now that I'm thrilled that Dad doesn't hover. I don't think I could handle my father doing that since I'm no longer in 'victim' mode.

"Charlie did give you the attic," Bella stated the oh-so-obvious, but I let her get away with it. I'm being a little charitable today.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Looks good."

And it did too. The whole thing had been cleaned, dusted with what looked like new furniture, but that might be my imagination. I did have a small tendency to over-think things sometimes. Don't do it on purpose, just happens. The oak dresser that sat near the window did look to be new, but had this oldness to it that I couldn't help but love. The bed I knew was brand new since I'm certain that Dad didn't want to stick me with a cradle. The sheets were a deep red and the comforter was black. An obvious sign that Dad had asked Mom my colors. There were two book cases on the opposite side of where the window sat. I knew that Mom had informed Dad that I was going to bring a lot of books with me since I loved reading. She wasn't wrong either. The walls had been painted a dark red. Now, I am certain that I feel in love with my new room! I had a desk in the corner so that I could do my school work, but I'm opting to set up my little corner of joy and woe (Laptop and music!) in that particular area.

I smiled. "I can agree with that. So, how's your room?"

Bella smiled a little, first one that wasn't forced today. Man I am good! At that point, the conversation was halted as we heard honking coming from outside of the house. Looking out the window we saw a couple of trucks pull into the drive.

I grinned. "Shall we go see what the commoners are here for?"

My sister laughed another point to me! "Come on, let's go."

Seriously, I am doing a mental jig dance right now. I'm thrilled that I can get my sister to laugh. I know she doesn't want to be here so I am making it my goal to have her happy! Even if it mean I have to make a complete fool out of myself to do it. Er, uh, then again…I'm not too sure if that's such a good idea. Urgh! Now I'm just being weird.

Dad introduced us back to Billy Black. I couldn't really remember him at all…mainly since I did block certain memories out of my head for the sake of my sister.

"So, what do you think?" Dad asked us.

I had a blank look on my face as I stared at the beat up, repainted Chevy truck. Something tells me that this truck is going to be our ride to school. I'm actually thrilled by that thought.

"About what?" Bells asked, since I was in my own happy little world of magical fairies.

"You're homecoming present," Dad said, smiling. "Just bought it off of Billy here."

WHOA! BELLS AND I GET A FREE TRUCK? Hello! I hear another dance coming on and if I'm not careful I'll end up making it full on public.

"This?" Bella and I said at the same time.

Dad nodded.

"Oh, my God!" Bells had the biggest smile on her face; especially after Jake informed us that he had rebuilt the engine. Yay! I'm happy! Course that smile turned into a slight grimace when Bells accidently hit me with the door when she opened it.

"Sorry."

I grinned. "No, no, that's okay. At least I'm not a boy…else that would've really freakin' hurt." Everyone laughed with that comment. Oh, yeah, I am good! The old me is here and she ain't going anywhere! Well…some of the old me is back anyway.

Wasn't long after that that Bella and I were on our way to school. Oh, joy. This was going to be fun. I'm lying if you can't tell. Sure I love being back in Forks, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that we'd end up getting stared at by everyone. Unfortunately, I was right. Yeah, damn me for being right.

"Everyone is staring," Bells said as we made our way to one of the buildings after getting our schedules. "I don't like that."

I agree. "Me neither. Reminds me of Phoenix after I got out of the hospital." Yeah, after my incident a year ago, the whole school and lots of people in the city knew what had happened to me. Most of them stared at me with pity whilst others had this look on their faces as if I deserved what happened to me. Those were the people that I really wanted to take a metal bat too. Unfortunately, I got those looks during the time when I felt ashamed of myself. So I couldn't do a damn thing about the stares. However, this wasn't Arizona and I can damn well do something about the staring eyes of all these curious young people. Why? None of them knew about my past. THANK YOU GODS!

At some point, a boy named Eric ran into us. Introduced himself and started making small talk about how he was the eyes, nose and ears of the school. That there was going to be an article about us in the school newspaper. Uh, I am not doing cartwheels about this idea. Neither was Bella.

"That won't be necessary," I said.

"Oh, come on, your both big news," he urged. Apparently he really wanted the article. But it didn't take long for him to change his tune when he saw how uncomfortable we both were with it. Nice kid had a brain.

A little more time had passed before Bella and I found ourselves in Gym. Oh, now I rock in athletics. Bells on the other hand didn't have the best eye-hand coordination. So I had to work extra hard to make sure that she didn't make a fool out of herself. It was an agreement that the two of us worked out on a long time ago. It worked…well, until some dunce hit the volleyball to my sister and it ended up hitting her instead. Damn. But then she had to serve it and wound up hitting a kid in the back of the head. Took all I had not to burst out laughing whilst she went over and apologized repeatedly.

"That wasn't funny," she told me as we headed off to lunch.

I grinned. "Are you kidding me? That gold, but next time, let me do it." Now that got the laugh that I knew she had stored away. Another happy dance for me folks.

As soon as we got our food, Eric called us over to sit as his table. Well, that wouldn't've been too bad if all of his friends hadn't been staring at us. We sat down anyway.

I found out that the boy that Bells had hit in Gym was Mike Newton. The girl who had been standing there at the time was Jessica Stanley. There was another girl sitting by the name of Angela Webber. I liked her; she was cool and didn't give off that air of fake friendship that seemed to be coming from Jessica. I didn't point it out though. Oh and before things get too confusing, allow me to point out that yes, I am what some might call an empath. Get used to it!

Angela had ended up taking a picture, thinking that we were still news when Eric informed her that the story had been killed. Bells suggested something along the lines of teenage eating disorders.

"Or you could also do something that deals with teens and pregnancy," I added as an afterthought. I don't think these kids really put much thought about some of their articles so I felt like throwing out a few ideas.

Angela smiled. "That's not a bad idea. We could do both of those. Thanks."

"No problem."

You know that feeling you get when suddenly things are going to mysteriously change? Well, I got that feeling not too long after we helped Angela with the newspaper ordeal and right after the outside door to the cafeteria opened up revealing five really beautiful people. I think my eyes just about bugged right out of my head, before I shook it and knocked my damn brain back into place for gapping like that.

"Who are those guys?" I asked, the same time as Bella.

Jessica grinned, "The Cullen's."

Uh, nice last time.

My brain kind of went into overtime as Jessica and Angela told us their names and whatever they heard through the grape vine. I barely paid attention, only catching their names.

"The blond girl is Rosalie and she's with Emmett, that big guy walking next to her," Jessica stated. Was it just me or did she look a little jealous? "Um, the little dark haired girl is Alice," she sure didn't look little to me, "And she's with Jasper, the blond guy that looks like he's in pain." And he did too. I wanted to ask why, but kept my big mouth shut.

I blinked. "And the final piece of the gang?"

Jessica turned around. "Oh that's Edward. He's not with anyone. He's gorgeous obviously," Uh, maybe to her, not to me. "But apparently no one here is good enough for him." Hm, I take it she's been shot down. "So don't bother trying to go after him."

Bella chuckled. "I'm not."

Oh, really? Then why in the hell was she staring like a deer caught in the headlights of a car? I had to nudge her a little to make sure that she ate her lunch.

"Eat now, stare later," I whispered to her.

"Shut up," she laughed, eating her lunch and blushing. Yeah, Bells had the tendency to blush a lot. I took great pleasure in trying to make that happen as often as possible. I went back to happily eating mine, trying desperately to ignore that weird feeling in my gut that something really wasn't quite right with this whole picture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Yes! First chapter is now completely redone! Yahoo! To answer all questions about why I'm rewriting. Well, after looking over the story, I realized that the character Sarah had started out strong, but somewhere along the way she started to sound like a Mary-Sue in my opinion. I think I almost died when I made that discovery. So I decided to just rewrite the story and make myself happy! I do hope that none of you out there will kill me for doing so, but like I said it needs to be done.**_


	3. WTF moments

The only thing about the day that didn't go all that well was learning that Bella and I didn't have Biology class together. No, I ended up having a free period for my final class of the day. To be honest, I didn't like it all that much, but I wasn't going to argue. Gave me the time needed to get my homework done and take notes for the next day. I ventured out into the parking lot to do this with my Mp3 tucked into my jacket pocket. I wanted to drown out the rest of the world for a little while and relish in the peace that music gives to the soul. I must have been out of it for a while because Bella was standing in front of me waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked, took a bud out of an ear. "School done?"

She nodded. There was something off about her emotions. "Yeah, let's get this stuff the secretary gave turned into her." Yep, something is not right here. She's barely even looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we headed towards the main building.

"Nothing."

I scowled. "You're a terrible liar, Bells."

"Do I smell bad, Sarah?" she asked.

Okay, that was totally random. WTF?

I blinked a few times. "Uh, no. Why did someone say that you did?"

"No…just…" she trailed off as we entered the office only to see Edward Cullen arguing about changing his Biology class. The pieces that Bella didn't tell me fell right into place and I felt like beating the tar out of this guy with a 2X4. Hm, wonder where I can get one.

He froze as if he knew we were in the room, turned with the coldest look I'd ever seen, thanked the secretary and walked out acting as though Bella and I weren't even in the room. WTF? Something about this whole thing just isn't right.

"So, that's what was bothering you," I muttered as we headed to the truck.

She nodded.

"Want me to kill him?" I asked sincerely.

"No…well…maybe."

I think I just about started to laugh. No, wait, I did.

"It's not funny."

"The hell it's not! You can't make up your mind about what you want me to do."

Bella huffed. "I just want to get home."

That makes two of us.

I had wanted to make dinner that night, but Dad had insisted on taking us girls out to the Diner to eat. Well, I didn't mind it all that much, except for the staring. That was really starting to get on my last nerve, but I happily ignored it and just ate my burger. Bella did the same, though I knew something was bothering her. So what did she do? Ask about the Cullen's. Dad got a little ticked that people were still talking about them. He informed us that they were nice. The kids didn't give him the slightest bit of trouble and he was glad that their mother had wanted to move here. Apparently their father was a terrific doctor. Yeah, well that ain't making any brownie points with me. I hate doctors. Always have and always will.

I sighed a little inwardly when some of the guys that knew us tried to talk to Bella and I like we were supposed to remember them. Dad had to inform them that there was chance that we didn't. Thanks a lot Dad.

Mom had called later on that night; she talked with Bells for while. I just went up to my room to finish homework and listen to music. Mom would no doubt call my cell the moment she was done talking to Bella. I had to wait about twenty minutes before Mom called, not that I minded. I wanted her to spend a little more time talking to my sister as I knew that was something Bells needed.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetheart," she said, I knew she was smiling to hear me sounding happy. "How are you?"

I grinned. "I'm fine. Nothing too bad happened."

"Meet any cute boys?"

I cringed. "Mom…"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot!" Well, that's all right. I'd been rather happy the last few months before the move so it was understandable. "Are you happy? I want to make sure that staying there is something you want, Sarah." As always.

I smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "I am happy Mom. The change is doing real good for me. Please, don't worry. I'm not going to fall apart or anything." _That_ was Mom's biggest worry. That I would go back to being 'dead' inside. Well, I'm not. I'm awake and alive and I'm thrilled to no longer be ashamed since there was no reason for me to be. I hadn't done anything wrong. I had fought back my attacker for as long as I was able. I didn't give in…and I've got the scars to prove it!

"If you're sure." Mom didn't want me to go in the first place. She had wanted to keep me with her, but I couldn't do that to her. Nope.

"I am."

"So, what happened today?" she asked. I got the feeling that she wanted me to tell her what was wrong with Bella. Sorry, Mom, but I ain't doing that.

I shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just regular stuff. Got to school, met some people, got homework and proceeded to make Bella blush."

Mom laughed. "That sounds about right for you."

HOT DAMN!

We talked a little more before I finally said good night and hung up. I missed Mom. I love that I'm back in Forks, but I do miss her a lot. Well…I'm not backing out of this decision. I'm here now and I'm not leaving until I'm sure that's what I need to do. With that thought firmly in mind, I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when the door knocked and Bella stepped inside.

"Sorry, Sarah."

I laughed. "Yes well…you should be. I almost wound up with my head stuck in the roof."

Bells laughed. "That would've been interesting." She was trying much too hard.

I smiled gently. "What's up?"

She sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm just…not sure…ugh! I can't believe how hard it is for me to talk to my own sister!" She almost yelled that part out.

"It's not that hard," I stated, sitting across from her. "We just aren't as close as we used to be. Nothing major you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Never was this hard to talk…"

True.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we should just burn something down…" I started, noticing the twitch of her lips. "Or take a ball bat to school tomorrow and make things really interesting!"

That got her laughing. "Sounds like fun."

Duh!

I cocked my head to the side. "That Cullen kid still weighing on your mind?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Just ignore him."

"I was thinking of confronting him tomorrow," she said. "Find out what his problem with me is."

"That might work too. Need me for backup?"

"Yeah, would you?"

"No problem!"

There was a problem. He never showed up to school the next day. Sure his siblings did, but Edward never made an appearance. I knew that this didn't help Bella's self-confidence at all. But I did my best to make sure that she smiled and laughed. There was no way I was going to let some guy ruin my sister just because he's got some kind of problem being around girls. That was my opinion anyway—which rose higher and higher throughout the next couple of weeks that Edward wasn't in school. I did have half a mind to ask his siblings what his problem with Bella was, but I opt not to do that. No need to make things more tense then they already are.

Remember, I am an empath. Or sort of one. I can feel other people's emotions. Yeah…sometimes that's not the greatest thing in the world. Nope, not at all. Of course, our third week in school, Edward decided to come back much to my sister's joy and my irritation. I swear if he so much as hurts her feelings I'll kick his sorry ass!

I remained in the cafeteria long after the bell rang, doing the homework that I had acquired earlier in the day. Sometimes it's real nice to have a free period for a final class. Just makes you all squishy and smiley inside. I did make sure to keep my eyes on the clock so that I could meet my sister at her locker when it was time. I wanted to know if I needed to kick the boy's butt or not. Carefully listening to music I finished my English homework before hearing the bell ring. It was at this point that I couldn't stop this weird feeling from forming in the pit of my stomach. Something was right. Something major was about to happen. It scared me. Literally scared the crap out of me.

I shook my head. "This is ridiculous," I muttered, walking out of the cafeteria and to Bella's locker. I saw Edward walking quickly away and Bells had this look of confusion on her face. No it was the WTF look.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I-I don't know. I just asked him about his eyes."

I raised a brow. "That all?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I sighed as we carefully walked across the parking lot to the truck. Bella didn't hop in right away. Neither did I. I wanted to ask her if I could drive us home today. She kept looking back to where Edward and his siblings were. I had to roll my eyes. My sister may not know it, but she's got the hots for the guy.

"You sure you're all right?" I asked with just light teasing.

She smack my arm. "I'm fine."

That's when the feeling increased, just as Tyler's van hit a patch of ice suddenly. I'm not too sure what happened next. All I know is that I pushed Bella to the ground, trying to throw us out of the way of the truck, clinching my eyes closed waiting for the impact. It never came. Nope, when I opened my eyes I found Edward there hovering over my sister and I with his hand imprinted into Tyler's van. Okay…now I know that something isn't right with this picture.

He looked at my sister and I for a second before running off. We didn't have time to call for him as people suddenly surrounded us; checking if we were all right and someone dialed 911. Oh, great. Dad is gonna pitch a fit when this call comes in to the police station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Not that bad if you ask me. Hehehehehe, I rather like this rewrite. Well, take the time to let me know how I am doing. Again, I am sorry for the rewrite. AND THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M APOLOGIZING SO DON'T EXPECT TO SEE IT AGAIN!**_


	4. I hate hospitals

_**And we're moving right along to the next chapter. It might be a little different here folks (Or that's the hope!). All right, let's get this show on the road as I have nothing to say as of this point in time.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was right, Dad wasn't thrilled at all. I know this as I'm sitting on a gurney next to Bella with our father standing there looking like he's ready to kill Tyler. Oh, for crying out loud, it was a freakin' accident…but then again, we are Daddy's little girls. So I'll let him rant—for a while. Of course, the glares that he kept on sending Tyler weren't really helping me out at all. I couldn't exactly shield here (as I had read in a book to help me with this whole empath thing). Nope. Would be much too weird and someone would end up putting me in a room to make sure that I hadn't died.

"Dad, it really isn't Tyler's fault," I pressed. "Blame the ice for crying out loud. I mean, it was slick in the parking lot. Hell, no matter the speed, Bella and I still would be here in the emergency room."

Dad glared hard, concern in his eyes. "You both could've been killed."

I rolled my eyes. "OH, for the love of—!"

At that time the emergency room door opened up and I must say the doctor that stepped through looked just downright eatable. I swear! He was gorgeous and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this was Edward's father. Holy crap! Was this guy old enough to be a doctor? He looked a little young to me.

I turned my head to see Bella gapping and I whispered so that Dad wouldn't hear. "Holy shit!"

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

To be honest I didn't hear a single word the man said as he finished the examination on my sister. Yeah, Bella would be fine. She did hit her head, but she's got a hard one so nothing to worry about. Dad was relived, but the anger came back full force when Tyler tried to apologize again. Apparently the fact that my hand was wrapped up tightly didn't help anything for the boy. Oops.

"Let's take a look at your hand," Doctor Cullen said as he stopped in front of me. I think I almost started drooling because I don't recall hearing him say that. Until of course he touched me and I flinched back a little. His skin was ice cold. "Sorry, hospitals are usually cold."

I blinked, fidgeting a little as I had to keep myself from gasping. "It's okay. I should be used to it by now…" I trialed off not knowing what in the hell possessed me to say that as I looked down at my feet.

Dad sighed. "Sarah…"

I looked up and smiled at him before turning my attention back to the doctor who had stopped his work to look at me in the eyes. OMG! They the eyes are the windows to the soul…well…I'd like to find the person who said that and give them one big kiss because they are oh-so right! Of course, I didn't understand what I was trying to find in Doctor Cullen's but ask me if I care. Dad had ventured off with Bella as she had been taken care of. I hadn't, so that's why he left me in there.

"You don't want to know," I said slowly, dropping my gaze back to my hand. I winced as I saw the blood. Yeah, good to know I'm bleeding.

"Ugh," I snorted.

"Pain?"

I shook my head, trying to keep my eyes not focused on the blond god before me. "No, I hate the smell of blood."

I swear Doctor Cullen's lips twitched. "Humans can't smell blood."

I snorted again. "Don't bet on it Doc. I can…and I don't like it…" I trailed off as I went down memory lane. But at least this time when I did it I didn't flinch back. I would hate to have to explain my reasons for that.

He looked at me for a second again. Um…I just now realize that this man has amber eyes. HOLY SHIT! And let me tell you they were amazing.

I shook my head a little and laughed. "Wow."

"What?" Damn, making small talk with this guy was easy as pie.

"I don't think I've seen someone with amber eyes before," I said, thanking the heavens that I didn't blush. "It's rather a beautiful color if you don't mind my saying."

He didn't, just smiled again and worked on stitching up my hand. After that he ended up taking a look at the X-rays of my ribs. I had landed rather hard on them when I moved my sister out of the way. It never dawned on me to ask him how his son managed to get Bella and I that quickly. Course, right now my brain and mouth filter decided to just hit the road.

"How did your son manage to get to Bella and me?" I asked, mentally kicking myself.

The look that came on his face was priceless. Actually he looked a little worried…maybe a bit scared as well. WTF?

"What do you mean?" he inquired, coming to stand back in front of me again. "I was told he was near you guys the whole time."

Okay…alarm bells are going off! Something is definitely not right with this picture. Suspicions have just been confirmed. Time to gather more information. Go! Go! Go! Don't ask me why my brain tried going down a military route with that. I don't even know.

I shook my head. "Nope. Sorry Doc…but I don't remember seeing him standing anywhere near us." Okay, take it easy on the statements. "Then again…he might have before the van came near. So disregard that earlier question and do tell me that I haven't broken anything?"

He sighed in…relief? "According to your X-rays nothings broken. Vitals are good. So there's no need to hold you here any longer."

HAPPY DAYS!

I almost jumped up screaming. "YAHOO!" Okay, so I yelled that out. "I can get the hell out of here!" Well, I tried to anyway, but as I hopped off the gurney I did something that's rare for me to do, I lost my balance. Fortunately for me I didn't get to interview the floor as the dishy looking doctor effortlessly caught me. This time I did blush. Oh, no.

"Thanks," I breathed, making sure to get the hell out of there without tripping again.

Dad was waiting for me. "Are you all right?" I got a hug as he asked that.

I nodded. "Yep, the Doc said that there isn't anything wrong with me," I lifted up my hand. "Aside from having stitches put into my hand. Where's Bella?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Kay," I said, happily moving so that we were out of the waiting room. Most of the kids were starting to converge on our location and I so did not want to deal with all the questions about how we were. Well alive apparently, but being a smart-ass in front of Dad wasn't the best option right now.

Bella joined up with us a few seconds later.

"You all right?"

I nodded, then jumped as my cell suddenly vibrated in my pocket. How in the world it got there I will never know. It was from Mom.

_**Mom**__: __**Are you all right? Did you break anything? Bella?**_

I groaned. "You called Mom didn't you?"

Bella's eyes widened she looked at our father. Dad shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? Not tell her?"

_That would've been preferable,_ I thought as I sent a text back.

_**Me: Yes. No. And she's fine.**_

"She's freaking out, isn't she?" Bells asked as we almost rounded a corner.

"Yeah," I muttered, pausing as we heard something that sounded like arguing from around the corner. Dad had gone back inside to finish filling out some paper work. "What in the?"

Our question was answered when we looked to see Rosalie, Edward and their father standing there talking…or arguing as it seemed to be the case. That was before Doctor Cullen noticed Bella and I standing there watching them. Uh-oh. Busted!

"Damn," I muttered. "Busted."

Bella glanced at me, smiling at little. "I cannot believe you sometimes."

I grinned, ignoring the cold look that Rosalie was sending our direction and shrugged. "Gotta have some fun."

She looked a little uncomfortable as she proceeded to ask, "Would you mind waiting outside? I wanna talk to Edward." Now that's interesting. I kind of wanted to do the same thing. I wanted to know how he got to the two of us that damn quickly. Then again, I want to get the hell out of this place.

I nodded. "Don't mind at all," I said moving a little. "I need to get out of here," then softly added. "I hate hospitals." I couldn't stop the slight shudder as I recalled my last hospital experience as I passed by my sister. I made doubly damn sure not to hurry my steps too much. Sure I was eager to leave, but my protective nature (that had developed sometime during that past year) didn't want me to leave my sister. So I did what I thought was best, I paused right next to the trio that weren't that far away, keeping my eyes ahead of me before I finally spoke.

"Hurt my sister and you'll wish you hadn't been born," I spoke that a little too calmly, but the malice was there just the same. The protective instincts were there. I turned my head slightly, eyes narrowing as I looked at Edward square in the face. "I am not kidding either." I took a moment to look at Rosalie then to their father and smiled gently at the two of them. "Have a good day," I added all too cheerfully. I swear that sometimes I'm bi-polar.

I all but skipped out of the hospital and it was until I reached the stairs that I realized that I didn't have a single feeling of hatred towards Doctor Cullen. I normally detest doctors…but for some unknown reason, I didn't have that feeling towards this one. I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**All right! There we go, that's done. I'm pretty sure that chapter sucked, but I don't care. I like it. Really I do. Needs more comedy, but I'm not complaining. Right…um, that's all.**_


	5. A trip to the ER

_**Hello all! I'm back with Chapter Five! I must say I am quite grateful to all those that do not mind this rewrite. Makes me feel so much better (even though I would've done it regardless) and I believe it is flowing a lot better than the original version did. There will be a lot more twists and turns as I take it away from the book AND movie and turn this whole thing into something of my own (Of course, the addition of Bella having a sister is my own. Lol) Now please allow me to get to the chapter and let's have some fun!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The next couple of days went by without too much incident. Dad had insisted that Bells and I stay home…Bella of course didn't listen to Dad and said that she wanted to go. _I_ on the other hand wanted to stay home so that I could wrap my mind around a few things that had transpired. One would be why I didn't hate the doctor who treated my sister and me. I mean I hated the hospital and the staff back in Phoenix. Why could I here? That made no sense to me whatsoever. Currently I was wondering if beating my head into the wall would allow my normal common sense to return…and that feeling doubled when I remembered that strange intense burning that I had felt back in the ER. Really, where in the hell was baseball bat when ya need one!

During my relaxation time at home, I happily slept most of those few days as it was the only to help clear my mind. Yes, I did have the occasional nightmare, but I am happy to announce that I've been beating the tar out of those things so that I do not wake up screaming my bloody head off. I also took the time to practice some Judo that I had learned a while back to help keep myself in shape. Really, it was remarkable that I could do such a thing without breaking my damn neck.

I also cleaned the house—more than once!—so I wouldn't be bored. Of course, once all that was over I booked my happy butt up the stairs to go onto Facebook and Google for no other reason than to pass the time. Seriously, I enjoyed playing the games and researching things for an upcoming novel that I really wanted to start writing. Unfortunately, I hadn't quite gotten what it was that I wanted to do with said book writing. Not good.

Noon had come and my stomach decided to make itself known at that time. I wanted to kick it as I had been in the process of reading some very interesting material about supernatural creatures—that I believed in wholeheartedly! Couldn't tell this to either of my parents as they'd think me nuts. Bella knew that I had a love of things that go bump in the night. We talked about quite frequently back when we were closer. I knew that there was chance I could still discuss these things with her…but to be honest I didn't think it would be too good of an idea. Why, I will never know! I managed to make it down the stairs whilst being in my mind (I am a klutz!). However, what luck I did have the last couple of days died when I decided to make myself a chicken wrap for lunch. Yeah, you guessed it; I ended up slicing my hand open.

For a few seconds I just stood there watching the blood flowing out of my hand, the smell didn't bother me as much as it did a year ago…but still I wound up having a few flashbacks. I broke out of that when my common sense kicked in again. The pain hadn't quite registered in my mind as adrenaline flowed through my veins I washed my hand thoroughly, wrapped a towel tightly around my hand before bolting my happy ass out the door. Of course…Bella had the truck and Dad was at work so technically I am screwed. Well, walking it is then…as seeing as it isn't raining I tossed aside the walking and just ran as fast as I could towards the hospital. Thank goodness for adrenaline or else I would've gotten tired before I ever made it to the hospital. I made a mental note to try to save up money so that I could get my own car so I wouldn't have to take risks like this. I'm sure if Dad knew I was running to the hospital he'd have a heart attack. Yeah, I don't need to do that to him.

The second I got up to the desk to ask the nurse if any doctors were available the sudden blood loss managed to catch up with me a little as I staggered against a wall, panting heavily. This of course brought on another flashback that I had to beat back with a mental brick stick. I didn't have time for this. Happily though the nurse saw my staggering and quickly rushed right on over to see if I was all right. I lifted up my hand to show her the towel that was now soaked thoroughly with my blood.

"My God!" she gasped, helping into the back of the ER to find an empty room to place me in. "Here and don't you worry, honey, I'll go find a doctor right away." See, this is why the only people I normally liked in hospitals are the elderly nurses. They usually have some kind of compassion for those of younger years—I have met a few though that were not as kind as this one unfortunately—to which I will be forever grateful.

The nurse made sure that I was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Barely!_

"Be right back, dear," she said, taking off right out of the room to search for a doctor. I had to lie back against the back of the table that I was sitting on. The world had decided to take me on a nice little spin and I must say I am not overly fond of it right now. Had to close my eyes tightly at one point. I swear I may pass out and if I do I won't be such a happy camper.

I heard voices from outside of the door, but I absolutely refused to open my eyes as the world hadn't quite allowed me to get off the Spinner. My eyes flashed open the second cold skin touched my arm. Yeah, now I'm certain that I got my dishy doctor from the other day. Looking up I found out that I was right. _Shit._

I grinned, "How ya doing, doc? Normally I wouldn't be this forward but do you mind taking a look at this left hand of mine, I seem to have gotten a rather nasty bite from a cutting knife?"

This got me what I had hoped, a chuckle.

"I need to remove the towel to see how bad it is," he said, carefully unwrapping the blood soaked towel, pausing for a moment when I flinched back.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, damn thing hurts like you will not believe!" Did I mention the loss of blood?

He nodded and upon finishing removing the towel I swear I heard something like a growl, but that could've been my imagination. "You're going to need stitches." I almost started laughing at that obvious remark, but didn't as I watched him quickly gather the items needed to patch up my injured hand. THANK GOD THAT I'M RIGHT HANDED OR ELSE THIS WOULD'VE BEEN ANNOYING! Course, my mind decided to take me on a nice little ride as Doctor Cullen worked on getting my hand back into working order. Seriously, I wanted to jump him! He looked _that_ damn good! Wasn't this just fascinating? Here I thought I didn't want to have anything to do with the opposite sex and now I'm lusting after one? Yeah…I need to have my head examined.

I gulped, trying to keep my breathing steady as I saw the needle. I hate needles. And they hate me!

He looked at me as if he heard the noise I had just made. "You all right?"

A ridiculously stupid question, but I will answer anyway. "Perfectly peachy. Just…um…never mind. Let's get this thing stitched up Doc as I do not feel like bleeding all over the floor."

During said time we talked as a way to distract myself from the needle.

"How'd this happen anyway?" Carlisle—as he requested that I call him by—inquired, never once looking up from his work.

I grinned. "I told you. A knife decided to bite me. Rather nastily too. Perhaps next time I'll just have peanut butter instead of trying to make myself a chicken wrap." Another laugh and I swear I melted right there. Then I remembered that this man was married and had to kick the hell out of my Inner self who insisted on making a few pervy remarks.

"How's your other hand?" he asked, finishing up with the stitches. Right, I completely forgot that I had hurt my right one. Crud.

"It's about as fine as can be expected," I muttered. "Considering the fact that I had dived to save my sister from a speeding truck. Course in a way I'm happy about it."

"Happy?"

I grin, looking right into his eyes. _Wow!_ "Gave me a couple days to get some much needed rest in," then I added, "also allowed me to have at least one accident to where my Dad won't be wanting to press charges on anyone. Well…unless it's against those that created sharp utensils." I got a chuckle for that effort of sarcasm. Damn, I am good.

That of course didn't last long as my head started to spin again as I made the attempt to get up. Ended up having to lean against the good Doctor. I so didn't mind that in the least! Hell my inner was having a few orgasms right now…I allowed this to her as I didn't want to hear any more lewd comments coming from my own mind.

"Sorry," I muttered, keeping my eyes tightly closed. "Dizzy spell."

"You should lie down for a bit," he replied gently, placing me back onto the exam table. How he managed to do that with little effort I will never know! I didn't open my eyes back up. I needed to keep them closed that way I wouldn't end up puking my ever loving guts out.

Not too sure how long I laid there cuz next I know I'm being shook awake. Opening my eyes I wanted to kick myself automatically. Daddy was here and he didn't look too happy.

"Sarah…what happened? I got a call that you were here? Are you all right? You didn't have an attack did you?" Dad asked in a rush.

_Take a pill, Charlie._ Only time I ever called him that was in my head!

I nodded a little. "Yeah, had an accident with a knife…" I saw the look of horror on Dad's face. "I was making my lunch, Dad, not committing suicide. Sheesh, give me a little credit here. If a bunch of idiots couldn't get me to do it nearly getting run over with a van won't do it either." I hadn't realized that Carlisle had come back into the room until Dad turned to thank him for taking care of me.

"You sure you're all right?" Dad asked, forcing me to tear my eyes away from the man near the door.

I gave my father a real smile, not a forced one that I used to give to people a year ago. "I'm fine Dad, really. Quit worrying so much about me, I'm not going to break. I promise." That was going to be a promise that I sure as hell was going to keep. Or at the very least try.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**And there you have it! I think this was quite an interesting chapter. Okay…interesting might not be the best word, but I thought it was. Now if you all do not mind I will be working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it out today. As always please review and let me know what you think.**_


	6. Embarrassing

Honestly, I wasn't lying when I said wasn't going to break, but for some unknown reason walking out of that ER room I felt like I had just lost an important piece of myself. I so badly wanted to run right back in there to try to find what it was that I might've lost—aside from my mind. I stayed most of the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching TV. Dad had insisted on taking care of me…which is a little scary, but sweet nonetheless. I allowed my Dad to baby me. I had just closed my eyes to sleep when in my mind's eye I ended up seeing amber colored eyes staring right back me to which caused mine to fly right open. That was just plain weird. Too weird for that matter and it was within this time that I realized my heart rate had tripled at a substantial rate. Nice. I think I might take that beating with a baseball bat now please.

Bella came home at one point, I know because she woke me up. _When in the hell did I go to sleep?_

The frantic look in her eyes told me that Dad had told her I'd been in the Emergency room again. Great, this wasn't going to bode well I can tell ya that much right now. I had to inhale deeply to keep my composure when she went off into a rant about how I could do something so stupid. Obviously my sister thought I'd tried to commit suicide. Didn't anyone know me anymore? Sheesh! I'm not a moron here.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, Bells," I stated calmly. _Holy shit?_ "I was trying to make myself lunch when the knife decided it just _had_ to attack me." My imagination or did I just make another joke without fully realizing that I'd done so?

Bella glared at me. "This isn't funny…" she trailed off and I immediately caught on to what was bothering her. "I almost lost you again…"

Ah, so that was the problem.

I pulled my sister in for a hug. "You ain't gonna lose me, sis," I stated gently. "I'm a helluva lot tougher than I look."

She hugged me back, not caring that this kind of emotional thing bothered her. "I know…I'm sorry."

I roll my eyes. "No need to be."

Bella offered to make dinner that night and I just had to ask for Italian. I don't know where this craving came from, but man; I wasn't going to bother analyzing it now. Especially when she agreed to make me anything for dinner…NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL SERVICE! Of course, I did feel a little bad and offered to do the dishes until Dad reminded me that I couldn't do anything like that with the bandage on and stitches still in. Right…duh!

Dinner conversation was pleasant until Dad mentioned that I had been ogling Carlisle. I think I just about spit my juice all over the place and had to cover up saying that I was lost in thought. That got Dad's coloring to go back to normal as I'm sure he went purple as he said that. Obviously Daddy is having a hard time with his daughters growing up. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost being the operative word here. But I noticed the glint in my sister's eye that she'd be talking with me about this as soon as the two of us got upstairs to my room. Oh brother…this wasn't going to be at all good.

And I was right.

Damn!

"All right, Sarah, spill!" Bella said, sitting Indian style on my bed. I sat at the desk typing away on a paper for English. Or at least pretended that I was typing.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Bells scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. You know what I am talking about here, sister. Care to explain why just about turned fifty shades of red when Charlie said that you were ogling Doctor Cullen?"

I nearly fell out of the damn chair. This couldn't've been good by any means. I managed not to fall out thank the heavens, but I still refused to turn around and look her in the eye as I lied through my damn teeth. "I wasn't ogling him…I was lost in thought. He just so happened in to be standing in the direction of where my eyes were." LAME, TOTALLY FUCKING LAME!

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, _sure_." Sometimes I hate having a sister. Right now I wanted to bean her in the head with a stick. Pity I don't have one lying around anywhere. AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALLT THE PUNS? Never mind, I don't wanna know.

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation?" I asked, turning to face her with my game face on. I am a decent little actress. "I don't have any kind of feelings for him…" just the thought of that sent a strange searing pain right through my heart. Amazingly it never registered on my face. I had no desire to get my sister worried about me.

"Keep telling yourself that," she laughed hopping off the bed and heading towards her own room. I swear I damn well almost threw a book at her head. I mean…it's just ridiculous. Sure he was gorgeous…not denying that, but come on! There is no way I could feel that deeply for someone who A: is married and B: would never look at me in any kind of way other than a patient.

_**Sounds interesting…perhaps we can follow through with that little idea?**_ My Inner self happily piped up, no doubt drooling as the fantasy played out in my mind. Yeah…cold shower anyone?

_That's not helping!_

_**You need to get laid sweetheart.**_

I nearly tripped on the way out of the bathroom. _Uh…I'm almost seventeen (will be in a week) I don't think I need to be getting physical with anyone._

My Inner grinned wickedly. _**Yes…I'm sure that you don't. But if you don't stop your line of thought we might end up getting another shower in and I doubt you wanna explain that one to Charlie.**_

Oh shit!

Mind needs to get out of gutter! One cold shower is enough…I don't need a second one thank you very much. Now all I need to do is get into bed and pray to the heavens that I don't have any kind of weird ass dreams that involve a certain doctor or eye color. Yeah…I don't normally talk in my sleep, but let us not take any chances please.

However…I was completely unlucky in that department. Fuck my life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**I think this went rather well. Sure not as long as some of the other chapters…but I was sort of on a time limit and this is what came out. Ooh…pun! Anyhoo, please do enjoy and if not… oh well.**_


	7. Back to school

_**Right. I realize that I am quite behind in the updates, but I will do my best to remedy that situation as of right now and get the next chapter to this story out! I have nothing more to say other than thank you to all those that have reviewed the rewrite. Makes me so damn happy to get so many good comments from people. Now as long as no one screws that up I won't have to knock any heads together. Right…rant ends and the story begins!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As it has been said, I didn't get lucky in the no-dreams-of-the-hot-married-doctor department. I wound up with some rather…X-rated dreams that had me rushing all the way to the bathroom for an icy shower before school. That and the repeated banging of my head against the wall to keep said dream locked up in a mind vault so that it wouldn't interfere with the rest of my day, which I don't think is going to be shaping up too well. I finally got to go back to school. I should be happy with that wonderful idea…as it is, I'm a little miffed. I didn't want to go around answering a bunch of questions about why I had taken a few extra days off of school. IT'S NO ONE BUSINESS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Bella came into my room a few minutes after I got dressed with a rather distressed look on her face. Weird, normally she doesn't come up here.

"What's up?"

She sighed. "You know I did some thinking about what we talked about last night…" she trailed off. Why the hell did I get the feeling that I knew where this was going? Oh, right, she's easier to read than a book.

"Go on."

Bella looked me squarely in the eyes. "You realize he's married right?"

I think I about fell over. "Seriously? Is that why you're distressed?" At her nod I wanted to throw her out the window. "Bella, remember what I said? I don't have feelings for him. And even _if_ I did I wouldn't do anything about it. I don't go after guys I have no chance with." _And even if I did. I still wouldn't. Damaged goods here!_

My sister nodded, breathing in relief apologizing about rushing on up here to repeat a conversation that was obviously closed. And let us pray that it remains that way too. I don't like repeating myself. It's quite annoying. Of course, now that she had to bring it all up I couldn't stop my mind from wondering as I finished getting my things together—which led to my brain going back to the rather interesting dream I had when I woke up. I had to mentally beat my Inner self back with a crowbar just to stop it at one point so I wouldn't have to do back into the shower this morning. Yeah, Dad would ask too many questions.

The drive to school was relatively silent. There wasn't much for us to talk about except Bella repeated the conversation she had with Edward after I had left the ER that day we were nearly turned into pancakes with no maple syrup. I found it to be a little odd as she recalled the events. I also wanted to know how Eddie Boy managed to get to my sister and I when he damn sure wasn't anywhere near the truck or us. Plus, I really didn't feel comfortable with lying for someone who obviously wasn't planning on telling us the truth any time soon. Great. I may have to beat that boy into submission.

_**Well…isn't there someone else you'd rather beat into submission?**_

OH, great! Inner is awake now! _Would you mind going away so that I can at least act like I'm paying attention to what my sister is saying?_

_**Why? You know you want that boy's father.**_

I cannot believe this! _We're not having this conversation!_ I snarl mentally. And happily threw her into the darkest corners of my mind. I didn't need to get any distractions. Nope. Not today!

The second we got into the school, Bella and I found ourselves surrounded by our friends. Well, they were really Bella's friends. Sure, I liked them well enough, but I don't trust people. Not even when I was a kid so don't go thinking that my rape incident caused this change in me. I already was like this. The whole rape thing just made it a little bit worse, but I don't necessarily mind. I'm perfectly fine with it. Bella might not be, but she doesn't have a say in this. Oh, right…need to focus on answering the questions.

"Are you all right?" Jessica Stanley asked. "We heard that you weren't going to be here for a few days? What happened? What's wrong with your hand?"

Oh, boy. Gossip is this girl's best friend and hobby apparently. "Yes I'm fine. And I wasn't here for a couple days. Well, I nearly got run over obviously. And nothing is wrong with my hand." Yes, I did answer the questions like that. And I am well aware that I was being a smart ass at some point for Jessica's curious gaze turned into a hard glare. _I_ had been the only to see it as Mike was engaging Bella in conversation. I don't like the way he's looking at my sister. Protective instincts are surely going to come into play now. Great.

"Mike," I started, pulling Bella in the direction of our lockers. "Quit salivating on my sister. Sheesh. If you wanna ask her out, then ask her." I cannot believe I just said that, but hey, the boy was irritating the hell out of with how he was expecting her to ask him! The boy has no grasp of how to do things in a little bit of the old school way. Now don't get it in your heads that I want him to be with my sister. I don't! He does not give me a good vibe in any way.

Bella allowed me to drag her to our lockers as she was in a state of shock at my words. Hell, I wanted to beat the heck out of my mouth for saying them. It didn't take long for me to feel my sister rubbing my back and I realized that I'd been shaking. Damn, I thought this kind of reaction was gone. Crap, I guess being surrounded by a bunch of people that I'm not exactly close to set off a subconscious reaction to what had happened last year. Great. Mom's gonna be so thrilled to hear that I might need therapy sessions again.

"You all right?" she asked, still rubbing my back soothingly.

I took a few deep breaths. It wasn't working. Damn! "I will be in a few minutes."

"The crowd." It was statement, not a question.

"Yeah," and I stupidly answered it anyway. Why? I felt like it. "Damn…I thought I was over all that."

She sighed. "Me too."

Oops. I didn't realize I might be making things difficult for my sister. I need to rectify that immediately! But when I went to apologize, my sister glared at me sternly and told me that it was perfectly all right. She wasn't concerned with the fact that she had friends, she was more worried about my reactions to being surrounded by people. Bella remembered quite clearly how difficult it was for me back in Phoenix, even after I broke out of that whole victim phase. She knew that I wasn't like I was before the rape and she damn well knew that I wouldn't be back to who I used to be anytime soon—if ever. Hell, I wound realizing that my sister understood a whole lot more than I remember giving her credit for—and it was a lot. As of now she's got extra credit!

Class wasn't all that easy as I had quite a few of them with Jessica. For some reason that girl seemed to wanna start a war with me. Sure, she liked my sister—or pretended to at least. And all I did was answer a question with sarcasm and now I'm on her hate list. WONDERFUL! Oh well, I'm not going to give this girl the satisfaction of being in a war. There's really no point other than the fact that I pissed her off with my sarcasm. Something that I do a lot these days, but ask me if I care. I don't.

It was after the second class that Jessica came up to me with a smile on her face, offering to walk with me. Right, alarm bells ringing as this girl is up to something major! For some reason or other I consented. Yeah, I'm an idiot, but I wanted to know what she was up to.

"I want to apologize," she began.

I blinked. I feel a set up coming along. "For what?" Might as well play along for a little while.

"For making you angry." Say what?

"Uh, Jessica, I don't recall you ticking me off," I stated. "And to be honest, I'm a smart ass to everyone so don't think I'm going to apologize for it." Yeah, I like to play, but I don't like to do it long. It's not my style. Not really.

She glared darkly at me. "Well you should! I didn't do anything to warrant it!"

Uh-huh. Well, play time again.

"Perhaps, but you did ask a bunch of questions…most of which I believe Bella had answered while I was away," I replied, trying my hardest to keep a smirk from crossing my lips. "You just wanted to find out if there was any more information to gossip about. I'm not an idiot Jessica. So don't think that you can pull one over one me." I finished it off with a happy, cheerful smile before turning on my heel and walking to the classroom that we'd passed. I had the feeling she was trying to prevent me from getting there on time for whatever reason.

Angela Webber—dear girl that I could honestly say I was friends with—motioned for me to take the seat next to her. I was thrilled that I had a class with someone that had the potential to be completely trustworthy. Made me feel so much better.

"You all right?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, Jessica apparently wanted to force me to apologize for being a smart ass."

Angela looked a little startled by this. "Really? I thought it was well deserved. Bella did tell us why you were out." OH, gods! This girl will surely become one of my best friends!

I grinned. "Me too."

"Oh, before I forget," she said right before the teacher started talking. "We're all planning on going down to La Push beach this weekend. Wanna come?"

I hesitated, then smiled. "Sure, what the hell?"

Even as I said this, I couldn't stop feeling like something weird was going to happen. Like all of the questions that had been floating through Bella's and mine heads would be answered. I also got this strange feeling that we'd end up in more danger than I could ever have imagined us being in. I didn't realize just how freakin' right I was going to end being.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**And there is the next chapter. Sure…nothing much going on, but who in the hell cares? It's been updated and regardless of what anyone thinks, I like it. The story is moving right along. Sure it's moving slowly, but that's beside the point. The point is its moving. I would ask what you people would like to see in the next chapter, but as of right now, I'm not feeling that damn generous, so you'll have to wait for the next update. And if I have my way it'll be soon. Like today as well.**_

_***hides behind steel walls from bullets* Sheesh, people sure do take this whole update thing seriously…especially when you fall behind!**_


	8. Fainting spells of horror

It was at lunch when I noticed something really freakin' weird. Edward Cullen was actually talking to my sister! He was in the lunch line with her and they were both talking to one another. Sure there was some tension, but not much. Well, I'll be damned. And here I thought I'd get the pleasure of beating him in the head with a 2X4. Damn. Opportunity missed. Perhaps they'll be another one. I can only hope.

_**Destructive much?**_ My inner commented.

_Happily!_ I chirped back, grinning like a mad person as Bella came back over with her food and told us that she invited Edward to come along. The grin got bigger as I noticed that Mike's face, which had been smiling, frowned instantly.

Okay, screw messing with Edward's head. I'd much rather play with Mike's. Yes, I am an evil child, but I do not care. That little depression bubble that I'd been under earlier disappeared in the last class so I'm returning to the sadist that in a way, I've always been. Yes, I am a sadist, not a huge one, but one nonetheless. Proud of it too. Not sure if that's a good thing or not. But let's not dwell on that now. Right now Mike was trying to figure out why Bella had even asked Edward to join us this weekend. Well, to be perfectly fair I wanted to know too, I just have a bit more of a brain filter than Newton does apparently.

"I just don't get why she asked him?" Mike complained as he followed me out of the cafeteria. Why he was whining at me I'll never know?

I merely shrugged. "She likes him. Nothing wrong with that."

Mike scoffed. "Yeah there is," he mumbled.

I paused for a moment. "Jealousy isn't very becoming, Mike." And for whatever reason after I said this Mike decided to push me into an abandoned hall. Right, I get to kick his ass.

"You're jealous," he said, grinning. "How cute."

Uh? When in the hell did I say I was jealous? I do not recall that line being directed at me. "You got dynamite stuck in your ears, Mike? I said _you're_ jealous. Not me. Now would you kindly get the hell out of my way?"

Mike got this whole dark look on his face as I tried to shove passed and he pushed me into a wall with remarkable force. I realized then that this dude had snapped…and unfortunately, I was going to be on the receiving end of this strange form of rage. Okay…no, no I'm not! Been there, done that…and it didn't end so well for me.

"You're not going anywhere!" he snarled.

Great, flashback time! Only I don't have that kind of time as I need to get this idiot away from me.

My eyes narrowed, anger pushing the fear that seemed to sprout up away for now. "Back the hell off, Mike! Or so help me you'll wish you hadn't pissed me off!"

He laughed. "What are you going to do?" he inquired, placing a hand on my hip. Oh, he asked for it! My knee got to meet the lovely little area between Mike's legs and the boy went down to the ground making the loveliest little screeching noise. HAHA! Take that you moron! Do not mess with the SS girl! She will mess you up! Of course, while I did this internal gleeful dance, I got the hell out of there and headed right to class. Yes, I should've gone to the office to report that Mike had basically attacked me, but there wasn't any kind of proof and no one saw this happen, so naturally nothing would be done. I may be Charlie Swan's daughter, but Mike (as far as I knew) wasn't a bad kid to other people, so who in the hell would believe me?

It was the moment I got to the next hour that the anger floated away leaving me shaking. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, but I noticed Angela in the room. Oh and one of Edward's sisters…Alice that's her name—yeah, she had the same concerned look on her face that Ang did only it looked more than concerned…not too sure how to describe it as all my energy gave away, my face meeting the floor before darkness took me. Dad ain't gonna be thrilled about this.

I groaned as I woke up who the hell knows how much later. I didn't want to open my eyes. I really didn't, but apparently my body didn't give me a damn choice in the matter. So with great reluctance I opened them to find myself staring up at a ceiling. A white ceiling…and if that smell has anything to help me out I know that I'm in the hospital. Great. Just freakin' great. I hate hospitals with a damn passion…

"Sarah!" came a surprised yell from the doorway.

Oh no! Big sister is gonna have my ass.

I tried to sit up. "What's up?"

Bella glared at me. "You need to stay down."

I blinked. "Uh, why?"

She stared at me like I was stupid. "Doctor Cullen said you hit your head pretty hard when you fell. Alice said the same thing." I hit my head? I don't remember that…but then again, I don't recall much of anything.

"How'd I get here?"

"You…don't remember?"

Okay, I'm missing something. That's not good.

I shook my head. "Nope. Not a damn clue."

Bella opened her mouth to speak when someone came rushing into the room, hugging me fiercely. I found out when they pulled back that it was Alice. Right…I don't recall being friends with this girl…but whatever, I'm willing. Now if someone can just tell me what in the heck it is that I've forgotten I'll be perfectly fine. Uh…or as close to it as I can get.

"Are you all right?" the pixie-like girl asked. Strange. "You scared everyone when you hit the floor. We all thought you were dead." Well I don't really mind that in the least. No, no, we're not going all Emo on people here. Stay positive…at least until you find out how ya got in here and then let them all have it!

I nodded, staring dumbly. "Fine. I think."

Alice was kind to tell me what happened when I got to the classroom before my little passing out session. She said that I was about as white as a sheet, shaking and looked just downright scared. And I got this feeling that I'll end up pissed off once I discover why I looked that way too. Alice also told me that I had suffered from a concussion, so that might be why I can't remember what had happened before I hit the floor.

I nodded along, trying hard to recall what it was that I'd missed when the door to the room opened…and then I no longer gave a damn! Yeah, I've apparently got it bad for Alice's dad—if the mental swooning was anything to go by. Now…we just need to get him out of that lab coat and—WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?

_**You're saying you want him.**_

I shook my head. _NO! I don't!_

_**You can't lie worth a shit to yourself sweetie. Haven't we already had this conversation?**_

Dammit, we have and I would like to remain in denial for a little while longer please. It would be very horrible if this man found out that I had more than a crush on him. Yes, embarrassing as all hell too…and I don't feel much like being rejected thanks so much. My heart was practically pounding away in my ears as he asked the usual questions of how I was feeling and all that jazz. I was having a helluva hard time answering; especially when I noticed Bella's smug ass smirk from the corner of my eye. Yeah, sis and I are going to bashing skulls later on if anyone catches her grinning like that.

I bit my bottom lip, holding back a whimper when his cold hand passed over a bump on the side of my head. It hurt like a damn bitch!

"Hurt?" he asked, looking me right in the eyes when I winced. Damn…this guy doesn't miss a thing does he? Guess that's a good thing since he's a doctor. But it sure makes lying a difficult task.

I shrugged, "Only when I'm thinking."

"Which isn't often," Bella remarked with a smile as I glared mockingly at her. "What?"

I stuck my tongue out childishly. "That's for making me look like an idiot."

"You don't need my help for that one, sis."

My jaw dropped, before I broke out in a grin. "Now that grasshopper was very clever. You're learning."

I noticed Carlisle's lips twitch as Bella and I continued to bait each other in the little sibling squabble. It was rather hilarious…can't fault the guy for laughing since I just about broke down into laughter myself. Till my head started to throb, causing me to groan out loud and curse the world to hell. This got a laugh from everyone…and a whole lot of embarrassment from me. Or it would have if my little headache didn't decide to knock me out for a freakin' while. I'd very much like it if for once I didn't pass out or make a complete mess out of myself in front of the guy that I happen to like so much. Shit…I can't believe I just said that!

When my happy butt woke up again, I found myself staring into a couple of amber eyes. I didn't do anything, hell I wasn't even startled. I just stared right back like a complete idiot. Until I realized whom it was that I was staring to which I proceeded to sit up way too damn fast and almost fell backwards as a head rush came over. Nice. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

"Hey, take it easy," came that damn voice that I swear could melt chocolate, "You'll end up passing out again if you sit up too fast."

A little late on the information, Doc. "I'll bear that in mind next time." Yep…I'm going to Hell! I'm pretty sure flirting with married men is a sin…or it would be if I were a religious person. And I'm not, but still! What I'm doing isn't right…

"The CAT scans shows that all you have is a concussion," Carlisle said, looking over the X-rays or whatever they happen to be called. I wasn't paying attention to that. I was busy ogling the man in front of me. Yeah, so going to Hell.

I nodded, slowly. "Same as last time I take it. Great! Perhaps I can get Dad to let me have a few more days off school…" my voice trailed off at that last word. Flashes of what happened going through my head, causing the throbbing to increase and me to hiss in discomfort. That got the good doctor's attention. "Shit," I hissed.

I hissed again when I felt cold hands checking the back of my head for further damage. As if I could get any from a pillow that isn't moving.

"I'm fine," I breathed out, gasping when one memory slammed right to the forefront of my brain. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out, startling Carlisle who looked at me as if I may have lost my mind.

"What?"

I shook my head, refusing to look the doctor in the eye. "Not you. Someone else…who is going to feel my wrath once I get back to school." I was shaking in anger for a few moments before I felt a strange wave of possessiveness come over me. The emotion wasn't mine. No, not mine.

_Then who…_I glanced next to me to find that the source of the emotion was coming from the Doc. HOLY SHIT! WHY WOULD HE EVEN HAVE SUCH AN EMOTION? _Better question would be why is it directed at me._

_**Ooh, this is interesting. Looks like the Doctor might actually have something for us. Shall we find out what?**_

_NO!_

Carlisle sat next to me on the bed I was placed on. If it can be called that. "You remember what happened before you fainted." A statement, not a question. I got the feeling he wanted me to tell him what had caused me to pass out before I came here. Um…yeah…not too sure if I wanna do that. However, being a highly ticked off mood now that my memory has returned to me I didn't hesitate in telling how I was going to kill a fellow student. I didn't mention why though. Nope this was my problem. Not Carlisle's. As much as I'd love to see this man get ticked off…I didn't want to involve someone who didn't know my whole story. And before I get questioned, no he's not going to find out! At least if I have any kind of say in the situation. If I have to I will, until such a time comes, nope, sorry Doc you ain't being brought into the fold.

He heaved a sigh, chuckling a bit as I described ripping the person's stomach out with my bare hands. Yes it sounded sick, but I was making it sound like a damn comedy re-run. "How'd this happen?"

I glanced at him. "Simple. I rammed my hands into his stomach and pulled the thing out."

I got a stern look in return. "How'd you faint, Sarah?"

I blinked. "Running does that to you." Yes, I'm stalling. "Don't worry about how I fainted. That's my problem, Doc. You need not worry about such things. Hell I might've wound up back here anyway. I've got this thing about constantly getting into trouble." And we're not going down that road either.

A few more minutes of talking and the dear ol' Dad came into the room, looking frantic and pissed at the same time. Always a good look to place on a parents face and I'm a pro at it. Obviously.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well, finally this chapter is done! Do you realize how long it took me to get the damn thing written? A long time. Sure I'm not 100% thrilled with it, but it'll do for right now. A lot of twists and turns are being woven into the story. Yes, I'm making Mike into a complete ass, but hey, he's irritating in the books and movies, so I've got a right to do this. At least in my opinion I do. Anyhoo…yeah, that's about all for right now. The next chapter will be arriving shortly. I hope. And yes, I made this one a little longer because I felt that you people deserved it. I might make the next one a little longer. Hell it might be shorter depending on the time of day.**_

_**Of course, the story is moving along slowly, but that's how I want things to go. Right…the rant ends now.**_


	9. IMPORTANT

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda  
Konoha's Nightmare  
Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21  
Lady Morganas Heir  
demonkira

Sarah Victoria Cullen


	10. Idiots are incurable!

_**Right let's get this show on the road! The next chapter begins now! Or it will once I'm done giving the shout outs to those that have reviewed: THANKS GUYS! There we go all done. Lol XD **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat there grinning like a complete moron whilst Dad asked Carlisle a ton of questions about how I was feeling, what happened and all that interesting mombo jumbo. Nice, my dear father couldn't even bring himself to ask me if I was all right…nope, he just had to ask the doctor; which is all right as I went back to my earlier ogling session. You know what…keep the good doctor in the lab coat. Makes my imagination run absolutely wild! Should I want to kick myself in the ass for fantasizing about a man that's married? Sure. Am I going to? Nope. It's all happening in my head so there's really nothing for me to be ashamed of. At least there wasn't till this strange wave of lust ran throughout my system. Um…yeah, gonna really have to change when I get home.

"Yo, boys!" I called out gaining the attention of both people. "I'm just fine. Really. And Dad, next time just ask me how I'm feeling. I will tell the truth you know. I'm not like a bunch of other idiots that goes around lying about it." You'd think Dad would've remembered that after having talked to Mom.

Dad sighed, brushing some hair out of my face. "You sure? I mean…I don't want to have to constantly ask your mother…"

I interrupted him with a harsh glare. "Yes, I'm fine. I just fainted after running to class. That is all." Right, I wasn't telling the full truth, but Dad didn't need to know what had caused me to run. Let him think I was late getting to class. "You don't always have to call Mom."

Carlisle stood there watching this whole thing unfold. I'm pretty sure he was trying to figure out what it was that was being kept secret. Oh, Lordy! Do not need the Doc knowing about my past! Ah, hell no! That would be much, much too weird and I don't need to be hounded for answers every time I come into the emergency room were the man to find out!

"I've been having to ever since…"

"DAD!" I hollered, causing him to look at my frantic eyes. He closed his mouth, knowing full well that I didn't want anyone to know that I'd been raped. It's been a year since then and I so do not need the people of Forks to know about that misfortune. Nope. Not one damn bit. Right now, I nearly felt bad for yelling at him. "Can I go now?" I asked, lowering my eyes to the ground. No need to make Dad feel worse. I needed to get the hell out of there before something happened and I wound up spilling my guts out for the whole world to see just so my father wouldn't feel guilty for nearly dropping the ball.

I nearly jumped Carlisle when he said that I could go home. I'm sure that would've gone over real well with my father. To be honest, the whole time I was preparing to leave I kept wanting to stare at my rather dishy-looking doctor. I couldn't for various reasons that I am well aware would get me into more trouble. But it would be totally, totally, totally worth it! At least on my end anyway. However, before my body could act upon this impulse, my father was happily escorting me out of the emergency room with the Doc coming along with us. My best guess would be to see us out of the hospital. Not like this bothers me. Gives a lot more time for ogling! Of course, I have to make sure that I don't get caught in the process. Now _that_ would be embarrassing and rather difficult to explain. Maybe not.

I glanced at Dad once we were in the car. "What's wrong Dad?"

"How'd you faint?" he asked. Damn.

I rolled my eyes. "Running Dad. Honest, there's nothing for you to worry about." Apparently my father thought there was something to worry about.

"Just be careful next time, please."

I hate it when people pull on my guilt chain without even knowing it. Pisses me off. But I promised to be more careful. After all, no father wants to see his daughter making regular visits to the ER almost every few days or so. I'm not a fan of it myself. Of course getting to see my favorite (only one) doctor is the perk that comes along with it. Yeah, I need help!

_**A good lay wouldn't hurt either.**_

And here we go! _ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?_

_**Sweetie, you might wanna remember that I'm you next time you decide to insult yourself.**_ My inner chuckled. Well, shit.

_I'm aware that I lost mine…but there is no way I'm going to jump the Doc!_

_**Remember that next time you have a wet dream about him.**_ I swear if my father weren't in the car I would be knocking my head straight through the glass! Of course, my inner piped up that it would be the best way to getting back to the emergency room to get our man. Uh, hello! He's not mine! He's married!

_**And this is a problem?**_

_YES!_ I happily ignored my inner after that.

The next few days of school were a little weird. Neither Bella nor I went to the gathering at La Push beach. Mainly because I told her the truth about what happened before I passed out. I couldn't lie to my own sister. Not this time. She'd find out no matter what since she knew that Mike and I were walking to our next classes together. So it wasn't too difficult for her to figure out that it had to have been something Mike done. Bella nearly went livid when I told her the details, especially when I explained that it brought back the flashbacks and the nightmares. OH, goody! Those are two things that I could have gratefully done without!

Bella wanted to gut Mike. I would be incredibly thrilled to supply her with the tools necessary to do so. Of course, she told me that all she needed were her hands. Now, I know my sister is not prone to such violence, but even since my rape that all changed. I'm rather pleased with it. At least I know she won't roll over for anyone. This little topic brought on my need to know about her relationship with Edward.

"How's things going with you two?" I asked, grinning widely.

Bella's face paled a little. "I'm pretty sure he's not human."

I blinked. _Well, that was interesting._ "You came to that conclusion too? I'm sure his whole family aren't human either."

Bells nodded. "Yeah…we just need to find out what they are…" An easy enough task with Internet. Of course, we needed a few more pieces of information before going off to discovering the facts. Wouldn't want to accuse people falsely now would we? Much fun as that sounds, could get us into a whole lot of trouble. More than needed if I do say.

When the next day at school came around. Bella and I made sure to sit at a completely different table this time with the excuse that we needed to get some extra studying done for an important test. It was all true, but I could see that Mike wasn't pleased that we were sitting away from him and tried to follow. The glare that I gave him sent the boy back to his seat with a rather determined expression plastered on his face. Something about that kid just wasn't right. It was like he was possessed or something. Oh, we are not going down that road again either!

While pretending to be studying, my sister and I were watching the Cullen kids closely. Noticing that while the other kids ate, none of them really did. Mostly they played around with the food before getting up and getting rid of it. However, I couldn't help but feel as if they knew we were watching them. It was weird and I had to block a lot of emotions that seemed to come not only from them, but the rest of the cafeteria as well. Made me uncomfortable. Bella knew this and placed a hand on my arm to try to get me to relax since I had stiffened and apparently didn't realize it.

"You need to relax, sis," she said as we turned a page in our notebooks.

I nodded. "I'm trying. Not easy with all the emotions running around this place. Very hard to ignore." Mike Newton's emotions weren't helping me out either. That kid was up to something. I got this feeling that it would once again deal with me being corned. I do not like the sound of that. Ticks me off in more ways than one.

Bells nudged me again. "You need to focus."

Well, no shit. "Duh!"

We laughed at that quietly. No need to draw attention to ourselves…well more than we've already got anyway.

My eyes narrowed slightly when I once again caught this feeling of danger floating around the room. The darkness of the feeling was aimed at me and carefully I followed the source back to Mike. Seriously, what is the deal with this idiot? Does he have a death wish?

_**He's after you.**_

_No shit, Dick Tracy! I thought he was after the table and chairs._

_**Be careful around him…**_

And here I thought I'd invite him over for some tea and cakes. Right way too much sarcasm to be considered healthy.

The rest of the day passed by rather pleasantly. Until it came time to leave that is. Mike walked right over to my locker after Bella had decided to go to the bathroom. I may have to kill her for abandoning me as I do not have the patience to deal with a moron. I happily ignored the fool whilst getting my things together, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as I felt the idiot's eyes staring hard at me. Obviously he wanted to talk about something. Well too bad!

"What do you want Mike?" I asked, keeping my tone even with a hint of malice.

"We need to talk."

I turned around, plastering a smile on face. "So talk."

He looked around, before grabbing my wrist. "Privately."

My eyes narrowed as I ripped my wrist away. "IN case you hadn't noticed, Newton, we're not a couple. So kindly keep your hands to yourself or else I'll cut them off."

Mike laughed. "Yeah, right."

What an idiot. "Do I look like I'm kidding? Now what the hell do you want?"

"We need to talk."

For crying out loud. "I heard you the first time." Now I'm getting ticked. "So talk. Or go away."

He huffed, knowing that I wasn't going to move. "Fine. What the hell got into you yesterday?"

"Excuse me?" I asked tone dangerous.

"You kicked me in the balls yesterday," He growled out. "For no reason!" This dude needs to have his brain checked.

I snorted. "I don't call being sexual harassed 'no reason', Mike."

"I did not harass you!" he yelled. "You asked me to it!"

Okay…he's got some major metal condition. "No, I didn't. You accused me of being jealous; when it was obvious _you_ were jealous that _my sister_ was talking to _Edward_." I paused for a moment. "I wouldn't have been jealous of them anyway if that's where you got that stupid idea. Hello! I am not interested in dating. So kindly mind your own damn business…and keep the hell away from me and my sister," I added, "Or else!" I left that last part hanging in the air as I went to the restroom to get my sister. I had no intention of standing out there in the hall waiting whilst ignoring the questioning glances of the other students passing by. Apparently they hadn't heard anything that was being said, which was good as I wouldn't have to beat anyone in the head with a po-go stick.

"You all right?" Bells asked when she saw me come in. My whole body was shaking in obvious rage.

"I hate the male species with a passion!" I declared, trying not to punch the wall. "Men are stupid beyond a shadow of a doubt!"

Didn't take Bella long to figure out who and what pissed me off.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" she snarled, preparing to do just that.

I shook my head. "Won't do much good. Besides, he's an idiot and definitely not worth the trouble. Let's just get home, 'kay?"

If I only knew it wouldn't be that damn easy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There! You all have a new chapter to read! Now I must get on with more updates with my other stories or else someone will have my ass! I do not like the sound of that!**


	11. Not so crazy

_**Ah, I've decided to finally update this delightful story! Yes, I realize it's been awhile since my last update, but hey, that's what happens when you get busy with things. I'm sure I'll be able to dish out maybe three chapters today to catch you all up…and to keep people from throwing frying pans in my general direction. XP Well, that's all for this rant.**_

_**Warning:**__** I'm telling you all right now that the rating for this story may go up to M. Mainly for violence…but then again, it might not. Just letting you all know what could possibly happen with the rating—and hopefully to avoid having the damn thing getting taken off because of a guideline issue. Of course, like I said, it might go up to M later on down the road. Okay…I'm gonna stop ranting now before I turn into a bloody ass broken record.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My left eye twitched as Bells drove us home. I couldn't prevent the irritation level from its continual rise as I thought about the confrontation between Newton and myself. That boy really had some kind of mental condition to go around thinking that I was asking him to sexually harass me. I wasn't jealous of my sister and her possibly relationship with Edward Cullen. Hell, I'd be dancing around throwing flower petal everywhere if she managed to get herself a boyfriend. Of course, I'd have to pull the young man aside and warn him, quite thoroughly, that if he harms my sister in any way, shape or form that he'll be meeting his maker sooner than most. Of course, Bells and I were under the impression that Edward and his family weren't human. And as I recalled the events of the day with Tyler's van, I found myself knowing almost for sure that they weren't. Now all we have to do is figure out exactly what they are and then confront them about it. Sure, that may not be the smartest idea in the world, but it was the only plan that we had going. So the second we got inside the house we went to my room and I fired up the laptop.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked me. "We don't exactly have to go looking around on the Internet just to find out, ya know."

I looked at her for a moment. "I'm pretty sure they won't tell us if we ask them, sis. Besides, there's more than enough information that we have that should tell us exactly what they are. Hence why I'm on the net."

Yep, the net should have adequate information to help us solve this baffling mystery. We ended up finding stuff about vampires at one point after searching through a lot of other sites that talked about the supernatural. The info about the 'cold ones' seemed to be the most fitting for the Cullen's. Great! Now how in the hell are we going to tell them that we know who and what they are. Yep, bit problem there.

I grinned. "Maybe we should cut Mike and see if they go for his blood." A crazy suggestion that Bells and I were both thinking about having done. We rethought about it as it wouldn't be too good to have the whole school find out if they were vampires. Nope, that would just bring more danger to everyone. Besides that, if they were vamps, they hadn't done anything to anyone, so perhaps they were good vampires that didn't drink from humans?

Bells blinked. "You don't think they feed from humans?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, if they are…they'd have to be able to get blood from something. So if not directly from humans, they could get blood from either donated blood or animals." Not sure what to think about that last one. "It'd explain why no one has died as I'm sure they've been here two years longer than us."

My sister agreed. "That still doesn't tell us how to approach them."

"No," I sighed. "It doesn't."

Silence was met at the end of that sentence. We somehow had to approach the Cullen's without getting in over our heads…or dead. I'm not sure about my sister, but I'd like to keep my life just a little while longer thank you very much. I didn't realize I had said this out loud until the back of my head met the front end of a magazine cover. Well at least she didn't use a shoe or something else with a hard surface. And it did give us something to laugh about before things turned serious again. I hate this. No really, I hate this a lot.

"So…what are we going to do?"

I still didn't have an answer to this question. I would say we divide and conquer, but that idea just didn't set well with me. So I devised another plan of action: one that would help the two of us in making sure that we were both either harmed or all right. We were both going to approach just one of the Cullen's and get the information we needed. If that makes any sense. Hopefully, if this whole insane situation turns out to be true…well…at least we'll know we weren't completely crazy. Or we'll end up in the loony-bin together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_***flat look* Yes it's a short chapter. Please deal with it. I didn't mean for this to take so damn long, but I had quite a few things that needed to be done before I uploaded this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter and on a few other stories. I'm pretty sure if I take too long someone will have my ass…and I'm not too fond of that idea at all. Right…that's it for now.**_


	12. Nightmare Visit

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! Means a lot to me and it gets my happy butt into gear a lot quicker than it used to. I'll try to make this chapter a little longer than the last one…but if I don't, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get this story to go in a direction that I'm pretty sure not many have used (or have ever used) before. I want this story to be an original and I think it is…at least it'd better be! Anyhoo…just read and review. The more lovely reviews I get, the more I want to write. So please…help a writer out. Lol**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Bells and I were supposed to corner Edward when there wasn't anyone else around to get a confession out of him, but when we got to the parking lot I couldn't help feeling as if danger was all around. Something about this whole thing just didn't sit right with me. I said as much to my sister and the two of us decided to wait. I knew that she didn't fully understand why I wanted to wait for another time, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say except that the time wasn't right. Something was off about the school, the grounds and the students. I know that some of them felt the danger as well…although I'm certain they weren't sure why they were nervous. _I _on the other hand had a feeling that something was going to happen that wasn't supposed to. Someone or something was going to be coming after me. Like I said, it was a feeling and I learned a long time ago not to ignore what my instincts were trying to tell me.

Glancing around, my eyes strayed to the forest for a moment and I was sure that something was staring right back at me. Of course, with the trees and other foliage in the way it was rather difficult to tell. Biting my bottom lip a little too hard, I turned around and followed Bella into the school, doing my hardest to put the feeling to the side momentarily. There were things to do within the building today…however, when the feeling spiked all of a sudden, I whirled around, eyes wide. I wasn't afraid. There wasn't any fear within me…well, not for myself. For everyone else there were boatloads of it. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

When I turned around again, I was hit with a bit of dizziness that almost had me falling to the floor. I managed to lean against the wall, breathing deeply. This was all way too weird for me to be able to take in without worrying anyone else. However, luck wasn't exactly on my side as Bella laid a careful hand on my shoulder. After that little incident with Mike if anyone touched me when I wasn't paying attention I'd jump, flinch or otherwise turn violent. I don't think my sister was thrilled that I had gone back to being just a little skittish. Hell, _I_ was pissed at the effects of that encounter. Note to self: Beat the shit out of Newton. Reminder: Bring a baseball bat, shovel, rope, trash bags and bail money for afterwards. Okay… I think I've gotten just a little off track with that one.

"You okay, Sar?" Bells asked, worry laced within her tone. I hate worrying my sister. I just hate it with a passion.

I nodded. "Yeah," I breathed, taking note that several other students had paused to watch the scene…the Cullen kids were watching as well. Not too sure how I feel about that one. "Just a little tired I guess. Didn't get much sleep." And I didn't either. Nightmares are a real pain in the ass sometimes.

She nodded, staying close to me as we walked to our first class of the day. It didn't matter that I had told her I was fine, my sister could easily see through those lies as I used to tell them when I had first gotten out of the hospital after my rape. Well, at least I was able to fool Mom…I think I was able to fool her. Then again, I don't think I had. Shit. Oh, well, can't go back to change it now. What's done is done.

The rest of the morning went by pretty peacefully…then lunch came around and for some reason that feeling had increased ten-fold. It wasn't until the doors to the cafeteria opened up did I realize the true reason for my reactions this morning. My heart rate when wild, pounding heavily with fear, more than I could rightfully deal with as my breathing started to become faster, the dizziness had come back full force as well as the panic that I thought I'd been rid of. How had this happened?! It wasn't supposed to! No! It wasn't fair. I needed to get out of here before I could get hurt, before someone else got hurt. Hell, I needed to get rid of the bastard first before fleeing…but at this point in time the Fight or Flight mode had turned into Flight and Flight as the males eyes turned to me and a horrifying grin spread across his face. At this point in time the only thing that I could was blackout, fearfully.

…

The nightmares came…I wasn't able to fight them all off. I was hurt, bleeding and being forced more than once, repeatedly. I ran, trying to find some place to hide, but there were no places to hide and I always ended up with the same treatment. Beaten and then repeatedly raped while all those bastards laughed about it. Gaining great pleasure in causing me pain. I tried to scream, but no sounds could come out…nothing, but darkness…

My eyes snapped open then, staring at a blazing white light above me. I tried to focus on my breathing, to move, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me as my mind seemed to be still within the nightmare that I had just been in. I wanted to so badly scream, but was afraid that this wasn't real that I was still within that God-awful nightmare. I hated that fear with a passion.

"Sarah?"

I blinked.

"Sis?"

I glanced over to see Bella sitting right next to me, it was only then did I realize the warmth wrapped around my right hand. She was holding it. I so badly wanted to cry, but held it in. I didn't want anyone to see that I was in emotional pain again. No, I couldn't do that to my sister. Not again. She had to deal with it once…a second time I'm sure would possibly break her. And me.

"Bells?" I inwardly cringed at how hoarse and cracked my voice sounded. It was a little weak too.

"Yeah," her hand tightened around mine. "I'm here. Are you all right?"

I so badly wanted to lie. "I—"

I didn't get to as the door to the room flung open and my father was standing there looking panicked. Damn, I did it again…I really need to stop worrying people so much. Then the reason why I was in here flashed through my mind and suddenly I wanted to jump through the window. I needed to get out of here before that bastard found me. I couldn't stay here…Took me a moment to realize that I was trying to get the hell out of bed as Bells was trying to keep me in it. That's when I felt a cold pair of hands on my arms, causing me to jerk a little to stare into a pair of amber eyes. Immediately, I calmed down a bit. Just those eyes alone forced that bit of panic away. I'm not sure why, but I felt…safe.

"Relax," and that's all it took to fully calm me down. "You're all right."

No I wasn't. "I'm not…" I croaked out, feeling the tears welling in my eyes. I damned myself for this…but I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'll never be fine again…"

I think I shocked everyone there with those words as I let out a choked sob. Bells had me in her arms automatically. Dad just stood there watching with a mixture of panic, worry and confusion. Obviously…I'd have to tell him what happened at lunch today. Good…I didn't want to have to live in fear without having some kind of protection around.

"I-I thought…I thought he was caught," I didn't realize I was talking till just now.

Dad looked at me. "Who?"

I looked up at him and Dr. Cullen with fearful, tear-stained eyes. "The guy who…who…" I broke again, unable to finish the statement, but Dad figured it out anyway as I heard him curse. First time too. Shocked the hell out of Bells. Would've done the same to me too if I hadn't been in such a state. Of course there was Carlisle who looked completely lost, well not completely. I think he figured out what I was trying to say as well.

"When did this happen?" I heard him ask my Dad.

"A year before she moved here," He answered, the rage all too clear in his voice. "I thought they caught all those involved."

"There was more than one?"

Dad nodded. "Yeah…"

I shivered as the memory came again, but this time I fought it off. "How'd he find me?" I whispered brokenly. I thought that coming here would keep me safe. Hell, I thought that son of a bitch was locked up! Well, there goes the fucking neighborhood!

I'm not sure what happened after that as I fell asleep in my sister's arms. But I thought I heard something like a deep growl within the room. I'm not sure if anyone else caught it, but I sure as Hell did. It brought back the fact that Bells and I needed to confront the Cullen's about what they were. Not that I actually cared. I cared more about _who_ a person was…not _what _they were.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**I didn't want to end it there, but I will. Why? Because I'm a mean bitch…and believe it or not it looked like a good place to end it. But like I said, I didn't want to. Anyhoo…I hope no one is too disappointed with this chapter. *evil grin* We're getting into something completely different now. Oh, the fun the next few chapters will bring.**_


	13. I know

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean a whole freakin' bunch to me and as thanks here's the next chapter. If we're lucky it won't end in a cliff hanger. Then again, most of the chapters I write end in some kind of cliff hanger. Ah, well. ENJOY!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later I woke up again, only this time with the horrifying knowledge that I just let out the one secret that I'd been wanting to not announce to the whole damn world! And given the fact that gossip in Forks spreads like wildfire, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that everyone would know what had happened in my past. Great…just …I think I may blow my own damned brains out! Carefully, I sat up, surveying the room for a few seconds before noticing that Bella had fallen asleep in the chair next to me. I had a little feeling that Dad was somewhere in the area as well, worried nonetheless about little ol' me. Really, I'm going to have to do something about those two or else they'll worry themselves right into the grave. I don't like the idea of that much. Then again, it was sweet (albeit annoying) to have two people love and worry about me so much. Mom's the same way, but here in Forks, it was rather nice. But I'm not gonna let them baby me. Ah, well, maybe for right now I'll let them as I do believe I gave them all a scare with my recent breakdown. Hadn't had one in so long I think I shocked everyone who say it that knew.

I smiled gently at my sister. This took me back to when I had gotten out of the hospital after my rape. She would always fall asleep right next to me if I woke up to nightmares. I don't think she knew that I knew that…well, who am I to tell her? But this gives me a delightful idea for fun. With a wicked little idea in mind, I gently tapped at her exposed left arm, almost bursting into laughter when she jumped right up screaming at the top of her lungs, bringing in Dad and Carlisle as well as a few nurses that were out there in the hall as well. Oh, it was sooo damn hard not to even chuckle at the horrified, ticked off, yet highly amused expression on Bella's face. I had to keep a straight face in order to pull this whole 'I'm-perfectly-fine-now' routine.

Without even looking at the other people in the room, "You were kinda crushing my ear drums with your snoring." That got me a whack in the head.

"I do not snore!" Bella hissed at me. Well, I'm happy! And she does, but not as loudly as I'm gonna let people here think. I know, I'm mean, but I feel like getting on someone's nerves. Would really help people realize that I'm not completely broken. I refuse to be!

I so wanted to laugh. "Ow…and uh, yeah, you do. Woke me up from a perfectly good dream too." I didn't even dream.

"Why you—"

Bells didn't get a chance to finish her threat as Dad came right up to the bed and pulled me into a tight hug. I wasn't used to my father being like this…but at least I didn't flinch back like some part of me wanted to do. I don't think he would've been able to handle that at all.

I patted Dad's shoulder. "Can't breathe Dad." I'm not kidding. There was so much emotion lodged in that hug I'm lucky I didn't pass out or anything.

"Are you all right?" I didn't even get a sorry for the rib-crushing as he pulled back to look me right in the eyes. Oh well, I can get Dad back for that later. I just wish he'd stop sounding so…pained. I don't like seeing anyone I care about with pain in their voices. I especially hate it when Mom or Dad sound like that. Makes me want to cry and I've had enough of that as of late.

I grinned. "I'm fine now. Trust me. I'm all right." A bit of a lie, but he couldn't detect that. I glanced over at Carlisle and the nurses that were still there and apparently a few of them were trying not to chuckle at what had just happened before Dad pulled me into the bone-crushing hug. Dr. C did have a small smirk on his face. Shit…I think I just about melted into the floor!

_**Looks like we're not totally screwed up.**_

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Do you wake up every time you see him?_

_**Pretty much.**_

Lovely!

"Are you sure you're all right now, Sarah?" Dad asked, looking concerned and a little panicked. Hm, that baseball bat may come in handy if Dad doesn't stop fussing so much. Then again, after the Hell I'd just experienced I think I'll let it all slide by this time around. Hopefully it won't happen again.

"I'm right as rain," I looked at the Doc. "But let me guess, you're all gonna keep me here under observation, right?"

"I'm afraid so." Damn that voice of his was good at making my insides all Jelly! That at it got my hormones shooting almost through the roof. I had to take a mental hammer to them so I wouldn't jump the man. Not that I'd mind it, but I'm pretty sure my father would have a heart attack.

I finally ripped my eyes off of Dr. McHotty! And focused once more on my sister. "Yes?" I inquired with mild sarcasm.

"You did that on purpose, I swear you did," she said, with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like Hell you don't!" she snapped, though there was no real heat in her voice. Dad looked a little shocked at her language.

"Bells," he began.

"Sorry."

I grinned evilly. "Don't be. For all you know, ya might be right."

It was sometime after that little scene that Dad left with Bella. I really didn't want either one of them to go, but Dad had insisted on it. He wanted to get around to finding that SOB as soon as possible. Not too sure if that was a spectacular idea, but I had no say in the matter. Something about that whole damn encounter at school just did not set right with me. But I'll be damned if I can figure out what it is. But I saw it. I was there and I saw it! I sat there, glaring hard at the wall, pissed off at the fact that I had broken down, but I was more ticked off at the idea that somehow I'd been found and I might end up being subjected to that damn nightmare again. Oh, HELL NO! I do believe I had enough scars to carry thank you very much.

I didn't realize there was someone else in the room with me till I felt a hand on my shoulder that caused me to jump about ten feet. I managed not to scream bloody murder, but it did take a little effort. My eyes snapped with a glare to the person who scared the dickens out of me only to see that it was Carlisle. Damn…I swear that man is trying to kill me! Er, uh, um…hm…maybe not the best choice of words, but at least I didn't say them out loud.

"Ya trying to kill me there Doc?" Okay, perhaps I did.

"Sorry, just checking to see if you're all right."

My left eye twitched a little at that statement. I do hate it when people start to worry. Perhaps I was not as clear on that as I should have been. Then again, I won't say anything. I'm sure I scared the crap out of him too. How, I'm completely unsure about.

"I'm right as rain!" I chirped. "A little miffed that people have to keep checking on me," I shrugged, "But what the Hell. Been there, done that."

Carlisle stared at me for what seemed to be forever. I'm not sure what he was looking for, but I fought hard not to blush like I wanted to do. I'd gotten used to maintaining eye contact with people after I grew more comfortable around groups or individuals again. That little breakdown hadn't completely destroyed everything, but I was correct. I was never going to be all right again. Sure, I can say it to people's faces and make it sound believable. Deep down, 'all right' was just a phrase to be used when asked if I was okay. Then again, I don't use that phrase all the time. Others use it in their questions to me.

I swallowed hard as I realized that this was the perfect time to ask questions.

"I know." Or make fool as statements like that!

Carlisle's face looked shocked for a split second before it converted back to somewhat neutral. I knew he was concerned about me after what I revealed with my breakdown…or rather what my father happily supplied whilst I bawled my head off. But I do believe I've just made the doc nervous with those two words.

"Know what?"

Was he seriously going to play this game? Good grief. I so wanted to beat my head into the wall. Of course all that would serve to do is give me a headache. So I just opt to give him the 'seriously?!' look before I decided to clarify further as it seemed he was not going play fair.

"You're a vampire," I whispered so quietly that I wasn't too sure I had said it till I saw him stiffen. He was so tense that if he were human he'd've broken from the stress.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated.

I raised a brow. "I'm not a moron here Doc. I'm also not suffering from a concussion so don't even try to go down that route with me." I'm known for being more than a little stubborn. "Bella and I both know…we sorta figured it out on our own…okay we did as I'm sure no one else in this town has any real idea." I felt a little hesitant about that last part, but whatever. This all needed to get out into the open.

Silence.

Well, what the hell was he supposed to say after I just gave up the goose?! So I decided to add something onto that.

"I'm not afraid either, thank you very much." I'm pretty sure I just said the best, yet stupidest thing on the face of the whole damn planet!

Still, he said nothing.

I cocked my head a little to the left. "I'm sure you're well aware that saying nothing is almost like pleading guilty to a crime you hadn't committed yet." I seem to be going for the smart-ass approach here. Come on, man, speak already!

"And your sister?"

Well, at least it's something.

I shook my head. "She's not afraid either. Yeah, I know. We're stupid like that." There were worse things out there than these guys. At least to my mind. I'd rather deal with a vampire than a rapist thanks. Um…yeah, suicidal much? Perhaps. And I'm getting a little off track here.

I swung my legs to the edge of the bed I was on. "I'm serious, Carlisle, I'm not afraid of you. Neither is Bella. And we're not planning on telling anyone." That got his attention. Apparently that's what he was afraid of. "Who'd believe us anyway? There'd be no point. We're dumb…not stupid." I just contradicted myself. Ah, well, who cares?

I think Carlisle knew that because I swear I heard him chuckle after that sentence left my mouth. "Okay, okay…I know, I just contradicted myself. I do that almost all the damn time! Deal with it buster!" Yep, I'm not broken if I can chew out a vampire and live! Er, um…not that he'd kill me. Hm…perhaps that's why he's not relaxed. Well, we need to fix that.

_**And we know how too!**_

_Will you kindly shut up! I do not need any of your perverse thoughts right now!_

_**You do realize that these are also your thoughts as well?**_

Does anyone else have this much trouble with their inner selves? It's a pain in the ass, isn't it? I think I was a little too far gone in my head because I hadn't realized that Dr. C was right next to me again. Yeah, forgot to mention that he'd gone clear across the room when I first announced that I knew what he was. Obviously, he believed me or else he would've bolted. I think. I'm a lot better at judging _human_ behavior and not _vampire_ behavior. I really do hate having two separate labels like that, but it's true.

The shiver that ran down my spine when he brushed his knuckles gently across my cheek had nothing to do with his body temperature. _**A warm shower would turn that right up!**_ My inner self cackled wickedly. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't snarl out loud like I normally would've done if I'd been at home. He seemed to be rather intent on keeping eye contact with me. I supposed to make sure I was being honest. Damn man…I swear he was having a hard time believing my happy ass.

_**Obviously. But there is a way to change that.**_

_SHUT UP!_

I cracked a smile as I tried to keep my breathing steady. Not easy when he's standing right there next to me. "Well? Did I pass the test or what?"

I think I just about had an orgasm when Carlisle bent down, brushing his cheek against mine to whisper in my ear, "You passed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***fans self* Shit, I didn't think I'd get this chapter out there! Yeah, yeah, I know it's confusing, but look at it this way…even I'm confused! Not a whole lot of detail (I'll go back and do that later). I just wanted to get something out there for all my dear readers and because I got inspired thanks to Breaking Dawn Part 2. I am absolutely in love with that movie! Of course there is one part that pissed me off in more ways than one (Like getting me to almost attack the screen!). Anyhoo, that's it for this chapter. I'm going to be working on the next one right now. Yes, I know, the update did take a while. I hope you all can forgive me for that. ^^**


	14. I'm what!

***Giggles madly* Oooooh…I realize that I had left the last chapter in kind of a weird cliff-hanger (I DON'T CARE!) and I'm well aware of the fact that all out of you out there really wanna know what happens next. Well happily enough I feel like updating so you're all going to see, er, uh, read. *nervous chuckle* Anyhoo…please enjoy! ^^ There's more notes at the end of the chapter…I think. LOL.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Honestly, I found myself nearly falling off the bed especially when his lips grazed across my cheek. Sweet Jesus! I may jump his damn bones if this all keeps up…and I'm fairly sure that's against the law. After all, according to the law…I'm not quite of full age yet. Then again, I'll be eighteen in a few months so who the Hell cares?! Not me.

I sucked in a deep breath and shot a small glare at Carlisle. "That's not funny," I hissed, trying to keep my heart rate and breathing as regular as possible. Turns out _my_ regular isn't as _normal_ as everyone else's, but that sure didn't stop the grin on his face. Some part of me wanted to just knock it off—or kiss it off. Might end up doing both at this rate. I sure as Hell wanted to…Yeah; I am _sooooooooooooo_ going to Hell. I'm finding that I don't really care.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

_Mind if I don't believe you?_ Happily I only thought that question instead of saying it.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh. Do all married doctors flirt with high school girls?" I'm rather blunt aren't I? Perhaps I should put my damn foot in my mouth and see where that takes me. Ah, well, at least I'll find out if he's actually hitched. Sort of a dumb reason since he's got a blasted ring on his left hand! Hello, earth to brain! Register this information fully _before_ making, er, asking stupid questions.

I blushed brightly as gently stroked my cheek again. I'm beginning to think that he's trying to get me into a whole mess of trouble (doin' a mighty fine job of it too). I still felt the urge to either smack him or kiss him senseless. URGH! I scowled a little with a wanting to snarl in frustration at my own confusing thoughts. My emotions weren't doing much to help the situation…as were my hormones! Perhaps later on I can find Mike Newton and beat him to a bloody pulp? Might make me feel immensely better and a lot less confused. That and I wouldn't quite like an ass for asking certain questions. Of course, my thoughts once again became derailed when I felt Carlisle's cool breath against my ear (initiate internal swooning!), causing a very pleasant shiver to rank down my spine. Risking a look up into his eyes I felt my breath catch at the intense, yet soft look within them forcing another shiver of pleasure to rack through my body. I could really become used to this.

_He's married. He's married. Don't jump him…he's married!_ I began to chant in my skull.

"Actually…" Carlisle trailed off as if he was trying to determine how best to answer my question. I really hoped that he wouldn't. I need any more humiliation added. After a few agonizing seconds he sighed. "I'm not married."

HUH?! SAY WHAT?!

I blinked a few times. "Uh," I glanced at his left hand. "Are you absolutely sure about that?" I wanted to just kick my ass, but I didn't retract the question. Probably should've.

He chuckled. "Yes," another sigh. "For appearances I am married, but in all actuality I'm not." I still don't think I'm hearing this right. I must be dreaming. I _have_ to be! And if I _do_ find out that this is a dream someone will definitely get their butts handed to them! Ah, I am rather violent, aren't I?

Took quite a bit of time for that bit of information to fully sink in. Afterwards a new thought emerged, one that bothered me almost as much as the thought of him being hitched. (I am going to Hell for that too!) "Okay, I get that," _I think._ I took a deep breath to steady my rising anxiety, "Then why on Earth are you interested in me?" A painful tug in my chest alerted me that this might not have been the best question to ask…but I had to know.

I looked away feeling a little ashamed. "Forget I even asked that…" I trailed off as a cool, hard hand turned my face back. Once again, I felt guilty and like an ass. There was a slight hurt look in Carlisle's eyes that I desperately wanted to get rid of. Where _this_ impulse came from I'll never know.

"No," he said gently, yet firmly. "I won't." Again, I felt the sting of guilt. "I'm not angry," he continued, "Relax." Amazingly, I did relax a bit, but not enough to get rid of the anxiety that still lingered in my veins. I really wanted to beat the crap out of myself for acting like such an idiot.

_He's…not angry?_

_**Do you want him to be?**_

I could feel my left eye twitch a little in annoyance. My inner self decided to wake up once again. I'd like to take a gun and blow my brains out right about now. Perhaps that would shut her up!

_**Wanna bet?**_

_Ugh! You're annoying!_

_**I am you, idiot. And you just said you were annoying.**_

_I hate you, _I snapped viciously.

_**Then you hate yourself. Pity, I thought you were bigger than that.**_

Why in the Hell did I have to have an Inner self that was _this_ irritating?!

Shaking my head I got back to the matter at hand. "Okay," I tilted my head to the right a little. "Then why?"

"It's…" he trailed off. Now _this_ was interesting. "Complicated."

I raised a brow. "As if you being a vampire isn't complicated enough."

Carlisle grimaced. "I don't want to frighten you, Sarah."

_Is he serious?!_

I blinked stupidly at him for several long seconds. "Are you kidding me?! I figured out you were a vampire. Well, Bella and I figured it out on our own…and I'm not exactly running away screaming my bloody head off." I shot him a hard look. "Try giving me a little credit. Sure you don't really _know_ me, just like I don't know you, but the least you can do is give me the benefit of the doubt."

Before Carlisle could say anything to that Dad decided to come into the room, leaving me a little irritated at the interruption. Dammit! I was about to find out why this gorgeous creature was interested in me! I'm not too sure if I should be grateful for Dad coming in or if I should chew him out for disturbing a most interesting conversation. Neither option sounded good as I'd have to explain and I'm certain that telling my father that Carlisle was vampire and interested in me wouldn't go over too well. Hell, Dad would wind up having me put into the funny farm (not that I'd blame him). Not that I'd tell him anything. I'm not _stupid_ after all.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted with a small smile, despite my annoyance I was happy to see him. "What's up?"

Dad looked at me carefully. Knowing what he was searching for gave me the irresistible urge to roll my eyes. I didn't, thankfully.

"I'm fine," I stated. I'm not lying either.

"Are you sure?"

I'm beginning to hate that particular question. "Dad, I'm okay. Honestly, there's nothing…" I trailed off as I thought more on that answer, realizing that I didn't quite believe it. "Right…allow me to revise that statement—I _will_ be fine." _Just as soon as I kick that rapist's ass!_ "Please don't go around worrying so much over me."

Dad sighed, coming closer as Carlisle moved to other side of the room looking over my file. I hadn't noticed until that moment that he even had the blasted thing. I decided not to focus on that and concentrate more on placating my own highly concerned father. "All right, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, laughing a little. "I find that very hard to believe."

"I can't help it," he said, looking at me with that worried expression again. I hate it. I really do. "You're my daughter after all." Ah, right. I keep forgetting that. Sarcasm in case you hadn't noticed it is what I'm using here! "That's why I'm not having you go back to school for a while."

Well, _that's_ interesting. "Um…I'm pretty sure I'll be stuck here for a few days anyway under observation," _not that I mind_, "And…" I thought for a moment. "What about Bells?"

I was suddenly rather worried about my sister. I did not want her anywhere near that bastard…but then again, if she ended up hanging out with vampires I'm sure there's nothing for me to worry about.

"Bells isn't going either."

I frowned. "She should go."

Dad looked at me as if I had just grown a second head. Maybe I did. "Sarah, no. I won't have her in danger. It's bad enough that…that you're in danger again. I won't have it happen to Bells either." Something rather contradictory with that statement.

I raised a brow. "So you've got no problems with having other people's children in danger?" Completely unfair of me to do this to my own father, but he had to know how much of a hypocrite he sounded. Hopefully, he'll understand. At his slightly befuddled, angry expression I knew that I had hit the mark dead on. Apparently he didn't even take that into account. It was almost amusing, but I ain't hearing anyone laughing. So it wasn't any kind of joke.

"I—"

"Dad," I kept my voice gentle. "I know that you want to keep the two of us safe. But if you do that…then that just means someone else will get hurt. And even _if_ you kept us at home that still wouldn't change things." I took a deep breath, "What happened to me can't be erased. I've learned to live with it," I raised a hand to stop Dad from interrupting. "I'm far from healed. I wasn't even saying that I was completely one-hundred percent back to normal, because as much as I want to be back to my old self…I'll never be able to return to how I used to be. I'm scared. Damaged even and don't tell me that I'm not. I'm well aware of the fact that I'll always be damaged in a way." I clenched my hands. "I still have nightmares…not as much as I used to, but I still have them. Am I afraid? Well," I shrugged, "Yeah. Only a complete idiot would go around saying that they weren't afraid of being in the same area as their rapist." I lowered my head. "I'm brave…but I am not that brave." _Yet! Just let that SOB go after someone I care about and then see what happens!_ I snapped my attention back to my father. "Bells has to go to school, Dad. I can't have her become afraid just because of what happened to me."

Dad nodded, not having it in him to argue with me. "What about you?"

To be honest, I wasn't sure. Not completely. "I'll go back…not for awhile, but I will, when I know for sure I won't wind up back here because of a repeat performance. I'm not really thrilled about that idea."

"Neither am I," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Okay."

I beamed happily. "Thanks Dad."

He gave me an awkward hug, then sat back down in the chair next to my bed. I knew Dad had a hard time with showing emotions, but I wasn't bothered. Bella was the same way so you could say that I'm very much used to these strange, yet awkward silences. It's a little amusing.

I giggled. "You don't have to stay here with me, Dad. I know you've got work to do."

"Yeah," he sighed, getting up. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "It's fine Dad. Besides, I'm sure that Bella will be paying me a visit after school today and I'll most likely go back to sleep. I am tired." Absolutely, _NOT _true. I am in no way, shape or form tired. I'm only saying that so he doesn't worry.

"Kay, see ya later kid."

I need to do something about being called that…ah, well, as long as Dad is the only to call me 'kid' I guess it wouldn't hurt. After all, I _am_ his kid.

"Ciao."

_And that just leaves me in the same room as an incredibly dishy doctor that just so happens to be a vampire. A hot one if I do say._

I turned my attention on Carlisle now. "Now…where were we?"

_**Not making out.**_

My annoyance flared once again. _Do you _have_ to make comments like that?! Back the Hell off!_

_**Touchy, touchy.**_

_Damn straight!_

Carlisle carefully came back to where he was standing before Dad came into the room. I looked up at him expectantly. I wanted to know what he was going to say before the interruption. "Like I said, it's complicated and I don't want to scare you."

I glared. "And I asked you to give me the benefit of the doubt before making assumptions. The chances are rather high that I'm not going to be scared." Hopefully.

He stared at me again, rather intensely like last time and looking at war with himself before releasing a deep, intense filled, sigh. "This might be rather difficult to explain…"

I raised a brow. "Are you stalling?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. I'm just…not sure how to say it."

I just stared flatly. "The truth is the best. I don't like anything being sugarcoated. Had enough of that to last me a life time thank you very much."

He looked away, that warring expression still upon his face. I decided right then and there that I hated that look on him, especially if it was going to prevent me from knowing what I desperately needed to know. If I were standing up right now I'd be tapping my foot in exasperation.

I sighed (I've been doing that a lot today as well), "Please, just tell me. I promise that it won't upset or frighten me."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I intend to keep this one," I said determinedly, "Now tell me."

Carlisle reached out, cupping my cheek, brushing his thumb along my bottom lip and I suddenly wanted to bite it. I kept that instinct at bay as I awaited the answer with slightly hooded eyes. I felt like I was being dazzled, but at the same time I was aware of everything else going on around me. _Thank goodness for that!_

"You're my mate," he stated as bluntly as I had asked.

_That_ answer snapped me out of my haze with surprising force. Yet, I couldn't find it in myself to be upset or scared by his answer. I knew that's what he was looking for as he refused to allow me to look away, still keep my face tilted towards his.

I bit my bottom lip, allowing this information to settle inside my mind.

_Well, I asked._

"I see…" I whispered, knowing that he'd be able to hear. "And _how_ is this information supposed to upset me?"

Carlisle looked genuinely surprised by my response. What on Earth was he expecting? Screams? Tears?...Fear.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "Honestly…you're expecting me to be afraid."

"I was."

I wanted to hit him. Somehow, I doubted that'd do me much good. "Thanks for believing in me," I snipped with heavy sarcasm.

"Most humans would be terrified in learning that their soul mate is a vampire," Carlisle stated, ignoring my heavily sarcastic response. I didn't blame him. I usually wind up having to ignore it myself. And _that_ certainly says something about me.

I snorted. "Good thing I'm not like most humans then."

I smiled softly. "Carlisle," he looked at me, "I'm not upset or scared. In fact…I'm not even sure what I feel, but it's not negative."

_**You're elated.**_

_Well look whose back? Can't you leave me alone for a least a whole day?!_

_**What would that serve?**_

_Well I wouldn't be getting as irritated on a daily basis._

_**I'm wounded…you can be cruel.**_

_We're the same person last time I checked, Inner._

_**True…very, very true.**_

I grinned suddenly as I realized that I could get even more answers. "So, care to explain how it was that Edward managed to save my sister and me from becoming pancakes?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ah, a slightly longer chapter (it was 19 – 20 pages for crying out loud!). I did this as a way to make up for the slow updates. Let me tell you all right now that I am planning on only updating maybe once or twice a week. That gives me quite a bit of time to get my thoughts all organized and the chapters edited (though not all the time). I do apologize if this will bother anyone but I do have several other stories—well one story in particular—that is taking up some of my time. Hopefully I'll be able to update this story again this week…but I wouldn't count on it. Again, I am sorry to do this…but it has to be done. And it gets to be a bit vexing when people demand that I update quickly. I **_**love**_** the fact you all enjoy this story immensely, but please, you need to back off on the update requests as for some writers it can be a bit stressful and since I have a lot of things happening in my life…I can't deal with the added stress as well as I used to.**

**I didn't write this note here to offend anyone and I hope that you all can understand. If you want to read more of my works whilst waiting for me to update this story, then by all means do so. I rather encourage it as I love to hear from each one of my readers. Please, it would be an incredible honor. *bows politely* thank you again everyone for your time. And rest assured that I will keep my promise to update either once or twice a week…but do not rush me. Good chapters cannot be rushed.**


	15. Opinion changed

_**I want to thank all those that have reviewed! My main kudos go to A.J. Scarlet and Demonkira who happen to be my most loyal readers/reviewers. I enjoy every review I get (not just from them) from all those others who have reviewed. I love reading all of them. They make me feel so damn great. ^^ Hopefully, you'll all enjoy this next chapter and to warn all of you that updates may take longer than once or twice a week if I happen to get a job that I'm up for! ^^ Anyhoo, that's all for right now. I'll have more notes at the bottom.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few days of being in the hospital and grilling my…er, um…mate for answers to the questions that I could think of at the time I was finally allowed to go home. I wasn't too thrilled about going on home. I wanted to stay at the hospital. FIRST TIME I'VE EVER THOUGHT THAT! Honestly, all it took was a rather delicious doctor to suddenly make me change my mind about hospitals. I'm not entirely sure if I should be thrilled with that or pissed off. I decided to just be thrilled and make doubly damn sure that I don't tell anyone! I'm pretty sure if Dad or Bella noticed this grin—currently plastered on my face—they'd be asking questions. Of course, there was only one little problem with that…Bella was going to be the one to pick me up right after she got out of school. Maybe I could gain a little self-control before that time.

"Sarah?" Carlisle came into the room.

Then again, self-control is going to be mighty difficult to achieve. Good thing we hadn't gotten anywhere in this…relationship that I'm suddenly in. I'm not sure just what I can call it…if I wanna call it anything.

_**Having reservations all ready?**_

_And you know damn well why too!_

Honestly, why didn't I ask for a CAT scan while I was here? I'd like to know what I'd done to my head to gain an inner self that was _this_ damned irritating.

I smiled softly as Carlisle came over to check me over. I think I almost started blushing when that thought went through my mind. It was rather arousing…I am a bad, bad girl! And that didn't exactly help my flushed appearance either. Perhaps I should invest in getting a new brain filter? That might just help the inappropriate images that are currently floating around in my head. Then again, perhaps not. I rather like the images…ugh! I am going to Hell!

"Well, how do I look?" The smoldering look I received had me blushing an even redder shade than my sister Bella had ever managed in her entire life. And _that's_ something I shouldn't at all be proud of. "Don't answer that!"

He ignored me. "Beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

Good Lord when in the Hell did he get _that_ close?!

My breathing picked up a few notches as well as my heart beat. I so wanted to smack myself in the head with a frying pan right about now. "I wish you wouldn't do that…" My voice trailed off when his lips suddenly came into contact with the pounding pulse on the left side of my neck. _Shit! Houston we have a problem!_ I thought as a moaned softly, quietly knowing full well that he'd hear it.

Carlisle grinned against my flesh, nipping it gently before pulling back that damn grin turned into a full blown out cat-that-caught-the-canary smirk. I do believe my inner fainted from blood lose (via her nose) as I had to keep myself from swooning like some hormonal teenager. _**You **_**are**_** a teenager…**_ My inner self gurgled to me in her gooey state. When she turned into a puddle of goo I'll never know…or care for that matter.

I shook my head, "Care to stop that now? I'm sure my sister is on her way and I'd really rather not explain why you've got your face in my neck." How I managed to say all that with a calm, steady voice I will never know.

He chuckled, making my insides turn to mush. Really, I need help! "No promises," he said, voice slightly dark as he lifted his head from my flesh. I swear I almost jumped the man right then and there! Took all the will power I had not to do that. Would've been right here in the hospital (that I'm beginning to enjoy being. Scary thought!) and also might cause one helluvan interesting scandal.

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door to my hospital room. I knew without a doubt that it was my dear sister. And a part of me just wanted to tell her to come back later. I didn't, but I wanted to.

"Come on in Bella."

She came in grinning. "I'll never understand how you know I'm there without me actually having to announce myself."

I shrugged ignoring the look that Carlisle was giving us. "It's a gift."

"You can keep it."

An inside joke that only the two of us understood. "Thanks," I muttered, hopping out of the bed with little to no difficulty. At least I managed to do it without shaking like a damn leaf. SUCCESS!

"Ready to go?" Bells asked, grabbing hold of my shoulder bag. _Not really._

I nodded, "Oh, Hell yes!" I still had a reputation to uphold. Couldn't let my sister know just how my opinion of hospitals has changed…or er, rather _why_ it had changed. I'd never hear the end of it! As we left, I risked a glance behind me to see the smoldering look within my…um…mate's eyes and didn't even bother hiding the pleasant shiver that raked through my body. Oh, I got the feeling that I'd be paying for that some time in the near future. Not that I minded that in the slightest bit!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shorter than I would've liked to do, but I'm feeling rather tired. I wanted to make it longer as an apology for the long wait…but I can't seem to do that right now. Maybe in the near future I'll write a ridiculously long chapter, but as of right now I'll be going back to making short ones. Hopefully, they'll be good, but they will be short until I get my old energy back. ^^**


	16. sisterly love, isn't it pretty? pt 1

**Wow! 103 reviews?! I feel so damn loved right now I want to just break into song…**

_**I believe I can fly!**_

***clears throat* Oh, oh my! Yes I am happy! I am thrilled to reach this number as I never thought that it'd be possible. ^^ Thank you…all of you! It brings me such happiness to know that there are quite a number of people out there that read this story and took the time to review. Again, I feel so loved! ^^ So with this happy thought in mind I will be updating and with any possible luck this will be a long chapter…it all depends on what I can pull out of the rabbits hat! ^^ lmao!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oh, for the love of all that is living!_ I thought as once again, Bella gave me that damn eat-shitting-know-it-all grin for the seventh time in the past two days. I seriously wanted to throw a book or something at her head and be done with the whole bloody thing! But of course, that would only give validation to her that something had happened before she picked me up from the hospital. And I am not yet willing to share any of the details of my stay there…

"So," Bells drawled. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to hack your computer to find out?"

Well, nerts! I didn't think she'd pull that card on me. Why or why did I have to teach her how to hack computers? Oh, right…we were both bored to tears when I came up with that insane, yet oddly entertaining, idea. Of course with her giving me that not-so-subtle threat I wanted to rip my freaking hair out and just pitch a fit like a rabid rabbit. I decided to play the dumb card…

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I began.

"Oh, _really?_" Ya know, when she says 'really' like that I just want to bash my head against a tree trunk so as not to think. "Then what I saw back there before I took you home was what? My imagination?"

I physically froze in the chair that I was sitting on, my fingers numb over the keyboard as I stared into the computer screen not really seeing anything other than my sister's smug grin. Really, she's been around me way to much…she's using my own damn conversational abilities against me! I'll have to make her pay dearly for that.

I rolled my eyes after a few seconds of deliberation. "Think whatever you want to, sis. I am not telling." At her pout I almost laughed. "Wanna go shopping?"

I'm well aware that Bella hates to shop…with other people. But with me, she quite enjoyed it. As long as I didn't open my big mouth and get us into trouble. Chances were that was going to happen anyway—I do have this horrid habit of getting into trouble because of my lack of a brain-filter.

Somehow the idea of shopping with her sister brightened her up a bit. "Definitely!" Is it my imagination or did she just sound like a kid in a candy store? Looking a little closer at Bells I could easily see the childish gleam that came over her eyes. Honestly? What the Hell happened to my shopping hating sister?! Oh, right…she wanted to get information from me. Great…no wonder she was so willing. Ah, well, I'll let her have her fun. For now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Insanely short? Of course! Why? Because I wanted to do it this way! That and I'm horribly evil! *sinister laugher* Not to mention that I wanted to take this time to have the sisters spend some time with each other without school, gossipmongers or anything else life threatening getting in the way…well, for right now. ^^ I might just change my mind later on down the road. Yeah, yeah, I know I was supposed to make this a long chapter…but I decided against doing that. Why? Well, I'm writing the blasted thing so I can determine if it should be long or short chapters that I write. That's just the way it is. Anyhoo…I will be making a few more chapters after this mainly because I owe it to a few of my loyal readers/reviewers out there. ^^**


	17. sisterly love, isn't it pretty? pt 2

**I'm feeling overly generous…so I'll be making another chapter for all of you dear people. Why? Like I said, generous feeling! ^^ And of course, the chapters will be short. I will ignore any complaints about the lengths so don't bother leaving me any! I will go back to longer chapters as soon as I see fit to do so. ^^ Any problems? No? EXCELLENT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Interestingly enough, we headed to Seattle for this shopping trip. Judging by the mad giggling that my sister was undergoing, I feared that she may have just lost her damn mind! I say this because for her to be giggling like that…Bella just _had_ to be up to some kind of trouble! My left eye twitched as she giggled again…good thing I was driving or else I would've smacked the crap out of her.

"Some reason why you're giggling like a maniac?" I inquired, keeping my eyes on the road ahead and using my instincts (yes, I use mine!) to keep track of everything else. Yes, I am human…but who in the Hell cares? I have instincts and I use 'em! If ya don't like it…oh well!

She grinned evilly at me. It was really weird to see coming from her. Eerie almost. "Yes…and no."

I do not like the way she just phrased that answer. "You're taking lessons from me it seems."

"Well," she began, giggling again. "We _are_ sisters."

Please don't remind me! "Yeah…unfortunately."

"Hey!"

I laughed. It was so much fun to just be free like this with my own sister…takes me back to the way things were before my…rape. I had to control the flinch that I still had every time I said, someone else said or even thought of the word. Hell there were times when I winced at reading said word. Apparently, I'm not as healed as I'd like to think. Great.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand landed on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

I will not lie.

"I'm fine."…And one of these days I'm gonna learn not to lie to my own flesh and blood who knows me quite well.

Bells stared at me disbelieving a moment. "You need to work on lying, Sar."

Ignoring that mental twitch I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think I'm lying?" Really, bullshitting my sister is going to get me in more trouble than it should be worth. Unfortunately, that thought only stayed in my mind for a few seconds as my face became rather blank with nothing showing. Damn, I have gotten good at hiding my emotions…and that's gonna cause me some problems later on down the road you can be sure of that. Sheesh…why can't—

She snorted. "Because you aren't showing any emotion." I forced myself not to stiffen. "You're face always go blank whenever you stare to lie when I ask you that question. Well it does now at days."

Lord, I forgot that Bella was highly perceptive. Shit. How am I gonna explain that little bit of my being?

"You don't have to explain it sis," she went on before I could try, "I won't say I know what you're going through because I don't, but it's all right that you're a little closed off. I know that you're not completely healed. Yet."

I blinked.

Well, Hell…now don't I feel like beating the snot out of myself with a hammer. I have a few things to correct here because this is not going to go well if my behavior continues. I'm feeling guilty. I rather hate it.

"Don't."

Ah, shit! Been caught again.

"Don't what?" I ask; keeping my eyes staring out the windshield, inwardly face palming at how toneless my voice is. This is ridiculous.

Bells leveled me with a flat stare. Crap, she learned that from me.

"Feel guilty."

"I don't."

…and the Award to the Biggest Liar goes to me!

"You're doing it again," she sighed. "It's all right. I said that."

That supposed to make me feel better?

"Maybe."

Double damn! I said that out loud!

"Yes, yes you did."

Well, shit. The mouth filter needs some redoing apparently.

Bells giggled. "This a one-sided conversation with your mind, sister?" Bella's teasing me, I know that, but this is not funny.

The giggling flew to full-blow out laughter. "Oh, yeah, it is."

Someone please shoot me now!

"What good would that do?"

SHIT!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***sweat drops* Okay, this chapter is soooooooo not what I wanted, but hey, it came out this way through no fault of my own. Blame the tiredness that is my mind right now. **


	18. Shopping Hell

**Right…I'm bringing you all two chapters in one day. Hell I might just do a few more, but I have no idea if I actually will so don't be disappointed if I only give y'all just two chapters. I may also update a few of my other stories. I hope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Being around so many people in one setting is really unnerving to one such as myself and I really have no idea how to react. No, correction, I do: I feel like jumping out of my skin and beating the ever loving snot out of someone. The latter choice sounds like more of a plan to me. However, I am very sure that Bells wouldn't be amused by it…neither would Dad now that I think of it. Right, I need to keep my damn mouth shut and my temper in check. Both feats are gonna be difficult. Sheesh, I have a hard enough time keeping both of them in check when I'm feeling fine…under this kind of stress…yeah, so not good.

"You all right?"

She shouldn't've asked me that question, makes it real easy for me to lie.

I nodded. "Yep. I'm fine." See, what'd I tell ya?

Bells rolled her eyes. "You're a horrid liar." Well, shit. I've been caught and here I thought my acting abilities were rather grand. Ah, well, not everything can be perfect…apparently this happens to be one of those blasted days. I may have to put a little more emotion into my tone and expressions or else I'll never hear the end of this. But I don't think that my sister is going to allow me to do that. "And don't try to fool me, Sar," she hissed. "I know you too well for that. Talk to me."

Well, shit again! And Bells is asking for a bit much with the whole talking thing. Ever since that rape I hadn't really been much of an open person. I try for her sake, but it's just not in me anymore. My sister knows that too. I guess she's trying to get me to be almost exactly like I used to be…I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen. At least not in this life time.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Bells. Really."

She raised a brow, then gasped softly as understanding dawned. "Shit…" My brows shot up at her use of the word, "I totally forgot that large groups bother you!"

Well, at least she admitted it.

"You got it," I stated before looking at her again. "I'll be just fine, sis. It'll take some getting used to. All right."

"But it's been almost a year since it happened…or over a year."

I looked at her. "And when have you seen me surrounded by a lot of people in that time?"

Bella bit her lip. "You're right. I just thought you'd have been at least a little comfortable around people by now or large groups."

I shook my head. "Yeah, so did I."

I blinked as we arrived to a destination. "Seriously? Clothes? You _hate_ shopping for clothes!"

Bells grinned. "They're not for me."

Well, hell.

"Besides, I wanna know what happened in the hospital," she grinned at me slyly. "You still have yet to tell me." My sister can be a real bitch sometimes—I ain't ever gonna tell her that, but I love her anyway.

I just looked at her. "And you're not going to find out."

"Oh, _come on_," she whined—yes, my sister actually whined at me!—and to be honest, it only made me laugh. "I wanna know what that look was back there. Can't ya tell me anything?"

Normally I could, but where is the fun in that?

"I could…but it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

Bells glared at me. "You're terrible."

I grinned. "Naturally."

Yep, I ain't makin' this easy for my sister! Besides…I wanna be able to keep it a secret for a little while longer at the very least. Makes it so much fun to irritate my sister with. Yes, I am so freakin' evil.

Bells huffed, crossing her arms. "You could at least give me a hint," she muttered steering us towards—

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME?!" I practically shrieked. "Victoria's Secret?! Bells…are _you_ all right?"

My sister grinned devilishly at me. "Yep. Perfectly peachy."

Damn girl got that line from me apparently. And why in the world would she wanna shop here of all places?! I remember the first time Mom took us to one of these stores…Bella almost fainted on the spot from the massive overload of blood rushing to her head. I should know because in truth she did faint and I was the one she landed on. Hence the reason why I'm not fond of this place. _That_ and Mom tried getting us to try on some of the stuff when were only fourteen years old for Gods sake! I mean seriously…do a couple of fourteen year old girls need sexy lingerie?...NO WE DO NOT!

I groaned as my shoulders slumped. "I think you may have hit your head."

"That'd be you sis," she stated quite happily as she started rummaging around some bins and shelves. I stayed by the door perfectly content to just flee at the first sign that she'd try getting me to put something on.

"Oooooh, you'd look _great _in this!" she declared happily.

My left eye started twitching. The girl is lucky she's my sister.

"Bella are you nuts?!"

"Huh? What's wrong with it? I think it looks cool."

"I'M NOT WEARING A BLASTED THONG!" Unfortunately, when I screamed that out Alice and Rosalie Cullen were walking into the store and I was right next to them when I bellowed. Shall we say awkward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hm….not bad. Not bad at all. Wonder where I'll go from here. Yes it has been awhile since my last update…but my muse had died for a bit and between work and the blasted flu…well, updating was farthest from my mind. Anyway, do enjoy as I'm pretty sure I just gave you all two chapters. ^^**


	19. Evil is purely subjective

**All right my lovelies, I've managed to get at least some of my muse back to update this story and with any luck I'll be able to throw out some chapters for this and a few others that are lacking. Oh, don't give me that doubtful look. Shit happens. Mostly in my life and things have been happening around home that have been keeping my muse either dead or at bay. ^^ Now let us get on with the show…or what looks to be one anyway. LOL**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter****19:** **Evil****is****purely****subjective.****I****prefer****creative****idiot.**

Needless to say after turning about ten shades of red and pale—a marvelous feat I must say—I hightailed it out of that place like a bat out of Hell. I swear I heard my sister giggling at my rather unnecessary reaction. Well, I thought it was perfectly necessary! I do not feel like being stared at nor do I want to be questioned about my fashion sense. Then it occurred to me that my sister had done that on purpose to get a reaction out of me.

Shit, it worked too. Damn.

Taking a calm breath, I turned around and walked back towards the store where Bella was standing there with a concerned look on her face. She knew she went a little too far.

"Sis?" I don't think I've ever heard her voice so small since I was in the hospital back in Phoenix.

Inwardly, I roll my eyes, but I smile at her. "That takes guts, kid."

Bella grinned at me, though the worry still remained. Damn. "Thanks. I thought it was funny."

"I did too," came a voice that I somehow recognized as the 'Pixie'. Crap, how long have she and Rosalie been standing there?! Wow, this isn't good. Perhaps I can make it to the parking lot without getting run down too much?

"Sarah, no." Well, crap, my sister knows me all too well. Of course, Bella came over to my side. Apparently she was a little wary of Rosalie. Not that I blame her of course, the chick pretty much had this aura of hatred about her towards my sister and I. Hell, we hadn't done anything. Or is this about her brother and Dad. Great, now I feel dirty. Oh lord the jokes I could tell in this moment. I won't, but dammit I could!

Alice looked at me concerned. "Are you all right?"

_I'm on the verge of hyperventilating, but yes, I am fine._ "Just peachy." Hm, that came out a little too sarcastic. "Well, as much as I enjoy chatting…" _about as much as I enjoy getting injections…_ "We really need to get home. Right, Bells?"

My sister looked at me. She knew I was on the verge of freaking out. I don't normally do that, but…right now…all the tension that had been building in my chest was ready to explode. And I didn't like it one little bit. "Yeah, we need to go."

Alice smiled, she looked a little disappointed. And is it my imagination or did she know that I was getting ready to bold? Weird. "All right, see you two tomorrow."

I didn't wait around to ask her what she meant. I figured she meant at school. Bella walked away with me, holding a hand to my arm to make sure I didn't bolt. Last time I did that well, I ran into a wall. I'm not kidding. I just forgot to mention that I did. Gimme a break, I'm on the verge of having a freakin' break down. If for no other reason than it feels like I need to have one.

"Well," Bella began. "That was…"

"Weird?" I supplied.

She sighed. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Yep. At least…we had some fun."

She looked at me dubiously. "Did you?"

Ah, shit. I hate it when she questions me on that front. It's just not fair! I could lie, but I hate lying. "Yes, I did." Okay, so I lied. Shoot me! Hopefully, Bells won't figure out that I'm lying through my damn teeth and we can get this blasted show on the road.

Bella sighed as we got into the truck. "You shouldn't have to lie to me, Sarah."

Damn! Here I thought I was being tricky. "Well, and here I thought it sounded convincing."

"It did," she smiled. "But I know you all too well."

Well, double damn! Can't I get away with anything anymore?

"Nope."

Crap, must've spoken out loud. Oops. Time to change the subject!

"I have an idea!"

My sister glanced at me. "What?"

I grinned evilly. "How about we super glue Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley together in the boys bathroom?" Obviously, Bella was trying to figure out what this would accomplish. Well for one thing it would serve as great revenge and another keep me from breaking my damn hand should I ever get into the position I had been in last time. Oh, and let's not forget…I'm bored.

Bella began laughing after I told the reasons for why I suggested such a weird plan. Hell, I had more than the two I named, but I didn't feel much like talking about them. Shoot me! I felt like being a little evil or a whole lot stupid. I think I deserve some time to look a little foolish after all the crap I had gone through the last several days. And who knows, I might wind up getting a nice little trip to the hospital.

At that word, I blushed scarlet, causing my sister to constantly asking me if I was all right. Hell, I didn't know how to respond to that one, so I just nodded. Let her think what she wants. I ain't about to let on to why my face closely resembled a lobster.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Should this chapter have been longer? Of course! But I didn't feel like doing it. I do have to confess that my muse isn't back at all for this story. But I am trying to get something together to keep this entertaining. I'm pretty sure I'm missing the mark. Oh well, I do plan on going back at some point and revising some of the chapters. I said at some point. I have to finish this story and many of my other projects before I go do anything else. ^^**


End file.
